Partenaire
by Neferete
Summary: Quand le retour de Kensi à Los Angeles vire au cauchemar... toute l'équipe sera présente. Évaluation T juste pour un langage familier.
1. Chapter 1

**Nous y voilà enfin ! Je travaille sur cette fic depuis le mois de Janvier et pour tout vous dire, elle n'est pas fini… mais presque, c'est pour ça que je m'autorise à la publier dès maintenant, mais pour une publication hebdomadaire, pour le moment… Cette histoire est « encore » basé sur le retour de Kensi, mais cela n'a rien avoir avec mes deux précédentes fics… Donc, ce n'est pas une suite…**

**Je risque d'être un peu Hors caractère avec Kensi, je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite, car elle va en prendre dure au moral ! Et j'avais envie de voir une Kensi moins « dure » et plus « tendre »… Bref je veux la voir souffrir… (Moralement et physiquement) MOUHAAAAAAA *RIRE SADIQUE*…**

**Bien sûr, je ne possède aucunement de droit d'auteur sur cette série, qui n'appartient qu'à Brennan & CO…**

**seul mes OC m'appartienne alors pas touche!**

**Un grand merci à mon homme qui attend la suite à chaque fois (la carotte pour qu'il puisse me relire et me corriger) ainsi qu'a Rochandlol pour la deuxième relecture ! Et oui il me faut au moins ça ! lol !**

**Sur cette longue présentation je vous laisse déguster ce premier (petit) chapitre…**

**Neferete.**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Et voilà ! Elle y était, Los Angeles, _bienvenue à la maison ma grande !_ Elle avait passée près de vingt-quatre heures dans les avions, taxis et voitures…Elle n'avait même pas pu fermer l'œil depuis son départ de Kaboul. La fatigue, les turbulences, l'excitation où même l'angoisse ne l'avaient pas aidé à se reposer, bien au contraire.

Elle avait reçu un message d'Hetty lors de son escale à Londres, lui demandant de venir lui faire un débriefing oral dès son arrivée, même si elle lui avait déjà envoyé sa version « écrite », mais il était presque vingt-trois heures et elle était vraiment épuisée, _je suis sûr qu'Hetty comprendra parfaitement… _Et puis elle avait une personne à voir en premier ! Elle ne l'avait même pas appelé pour lui dire qu'elle arrivait enfin. À vrai dire cela faisait plus de trois semaines qu'elle n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles, entre le décalage horaire, et « la mission » le temps ne lui en avait pas permis. Le dernier échange qu'elle avait eu avec lui était une photo qu'il lui avait envoyée, de lui sur la plage avec Monty…Et dire que dans moins d'une heure elle sera chez lui…

Elle sortit du terminal, une pluie diluvienne était en train de s'abattre sur sa tête, elle héla un taxi qui s'arrêta à son niveau.

« Bonjour » dit-elle en entrant dans la voiture « 1894, Parkson avenue, s'il vous plaît »

Il fallut moins de trente minutes au taxi pour la déposer devant le domicile de son partenaire. Elle paya sa course au chauffeur en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée.

Elle y était, elle prit une profonde aspiration et gravit les quelques marches qui menaient à son appartement. Le peu de trajet entre le trottoir et le logement de Deeks avait suffi à la tremper de la tête aux pieds. Elle remarqua que la lumière du salon était allumée. Elle se plaça devant la porte et après une légère hésitation, frappa…

Elle entendit le bruit d'un verrou se déclencher, puis la porte s'ouvrit. Il était là, en chair et en os…

« Ken… Kensi ?! » C'est la seule chose qu'il put dire à ce moment, car il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça « Qu… que fais-tu là ? Pou… pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé ? »Le ton de Deeks était un mélange de surprise et, mais plus incroyable encore, de colère.

Kensi fut surprise du ton utilisé par Deeks : « Quoi ? Je voulais te faire une surprise…j'ai voyagé plus de vingt-quatre heures, sans dormir, je suis trempée et je me disais que si je venais directement chez toi ça te ferrais plaisir. Mais apparemment pas… » Finit-elle tristement.

« Qui est-ce Marty? » fit une voie féminine derrière lui.

Kensi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles « Qui est là ? » demanda t'elle soupçonneuse à Deeks.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'une femme s'approcha de Deeks pour pouvoir voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle avait des cheveux bruns mouillés, portait seulement un t-shirt qui faisait apparaitre ses longues jambes filiformes. Elle regarda Kensi de haut en bas « Marty ! Tu nous présentes ? » Lui demanda t'elle en se collant à lui.

« euh…Ouais…c'est Kensi , ma…ma partenaire » dit-il embarrassé.

« Ta partenaire ? Je croyais que tu ne bossais plus pour la Police ? »

« Je…oui c'est le cas, mais il semblerait qu'elle n'est pas vraiment compris » dit-il sur un ton moqueur « Kensi ! Je croyais que j'avais été clair ! Je ne veux plus vous voir ! Toi ou tes potes du NCIS, lâchez-moi bordel ! » Et il lui claqua la porte au nez…

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ni ses oreilles, que s'est-il passé ? Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se mettre en colère ou pleurer. Une partie d'elle avait envie de faire exploser cette porte et défoncer le crâne de cette gourdasse avec ses poings, ainsi que repeindre l'appartement de Deeks avec le sang de celui-ci… Mais ce fut l'autre partie d'elle qui prit le dessus… La partie d'elle-même, épuisée et malheureuse. Elle était frigorifiée et elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle descendit les marches pour se diriger vers la route. A cette heure-ci pas un taxi ne passait par là, elle prit donc son téléphone pour en commander un. L'opératrice lui confirma que son taxi serait là dans cinq minutes, elle raccrocha et se posa sur un banc qui longeait le trottoir. Malgré toute la force qu'elle avait en elle, les larmes finirent par couler, suivies de sanglot, que seule une bonne nuit de sommeil pourrait peut-être calmer…

* * *

Il avait osé, comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Il n'en revenait pas lui-même. Il luttait intérieurement pour ne pas la rejoindre et la prendre dans ses bras et lui expliquer ce qui se passait vraiment, mais il ne pouvait pas, il était bloqué là avec Emmy.

« Ho ! Marty ? » La brune posa une main délicate sur le torse de Deeks « on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ! Ça va ? »

« Oui, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à cette visite… Mais pourquoi t'es-tu présentée habillée de la sorte ? » Finit-il par dire avec irritation « Tu te présentes souvent comme ça ? »

« Hooo calme toi Marty ! Mes vêtements étaient mouillés à cause de cette flotte, je t'ai juste piqué un t-shirt et puis tu m'a déjà vu avec bien moins que ça ! »

« C'était il y a longtemps Emmy !... Tu devrais rentrer… »

« Quoi ! Déjà ? Mais mes vêtements ne sont pas secs… »

« Tu n'as cas prendre ce t-shirt et je dois avoir un pantalon de survêt' qui pourrait t'aller » Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et en revient quelques secondes plus tard avec le pantalon « y'a un cordon, tu n'auras cas le serrer… »

Elle prit le vêtement « Merci Marty, mais quand est-il de mon affaire ? »

« On en rediscutera plus tard si ça te dérange pas, là, je suis vraiment crevé …» dit-il avec lassitude.

« Ok, je finis de m'habiller et j'y vais » Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Deeks, lui, se dirigea vers la fenêtre, là où il pouvait voir Kensi, de dos, assise sur un banc. La pluie continuait de tomber avec force, mais elle était là, seules les agitations de ses épaule lui faisaient distinguer clairement qu'elle était en larme. Il colla sa tête sur la fenêtre, comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ! Il a rêvé de ce jour depuis son départ… il n'avait qu'une idée en tête la toucher, la prendre dans ses bras, lui parler, l'embrasser, sentir la chaleur qui se dégageait d'elle quand elle commençait à s'abandonner à ses caresses…Mon dieu, elle était si proche, mais pourtant si loin… Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas appelé Hetty comme elle avait dû lui demander ?

Le taxi arriva et emporta avec lui l'objet de ses désirs…

* * *

**Non, non me tapé pas !**

**Le pire c'est que je voulais arrêter le chapitre, bien avant que vous compreniez que Deeks était sous couverture, mais cela aurait fait un trop petit chapitre…**

**A la prochaine... N'oubliez pas, je me nourris que de review, alors si vous ne voulez pas me voir mourir de Faim, vous savez quoi faire…**

**Neferete.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, finalement je m'y prend plus tôt et j'espère pouvoir tenir ce rythme (publication le mercredi et le samedi) je tiens, avant tout, à vous annoncer que j'ai mis un point final a ma fic lundi soir, je préfère vous prévenir qu'elle est deux fois plus longue que ma précédente fic, puisse qu'elle contient 18 chapitres.**

**Même si pour le moment l'histoire ne fait que s'installer. Cela devrais bouger un peu plus, à partir de la fin du troisième chapitres et bien plus à la fin du sixième, mais je ne vous en dirais pas plus.**

**Je tien à vous remercier de toutes les reviews que j'ai pu avoir, ça fait vraiment du bien de recevoir tous vos messages...**

**Merci aussi et toujours à ma Rocky…**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Neferete.**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Après les événements de la soirée, Kensi s'était présentée chez sa mère. Elle n'avait certainement pas envie de passer la nuit seule chez elle. Julia avait bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais elle connaissait suffisamment sa fille, pour savoir qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien d'elle, sans que Kensi ne le décide d'elle-même. Alors elle fit ce que toutes les mères font avec leurs enfants quand ils ne se sentent pas bien, elle l'a prit dans ses bras. Kensi s'était abandonnée en pleur dans cette étreinte salvatrice, et après quelques minutes elle finit par demander à sa mère si elle pouvait rester pour la nuit. Sa mère s'était inquiétée d'elle depuis plus de quatre mois et la savoir enfin rentrée lui réchauffait le cœur. Mais voir sa fille dans cet état ne la rassura tout de même pas. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'elle revienne comme cela ?

Le lendemain matin Kensi s'était levée de bonne heure. Elle avait tout de même bien dormis d'un sommeil de plomb, sans rêve ni cauchemar. Elle alla se faire un café avant de partir, mais sa mère était dans la cuisine et lui servit sa dose de caféine.

« Merci Maman. Je vais en avoir besoin… » Elle voyait bien que sa mère attendait d'elle plus qu'un simple merci. « Maman, je vais bien, hier j'étais juste… très fatiguée »

« Ma chérie, je te connais pour savoir que ce n'est pas un simple jetlag qui te ferrait pleurer. Que s'est-il passé là-bas pour que tu sois dans cet état ? »

« Cela n'a rien avoir avec ça, maman, je te le promets ! »

« Cela a un rapport avec ton coéquipier ? Je trouve ça bizzard que tu ne sois pas allée directement le voir hier, non pas que je n'ai pas apprécié ta visite ma chérie mais… »

«Stop ! Maman, s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas en parler… Et puis pourquoi je serai allée le voir ? » Elle ne lui avait pas parlé de sa nouvelle relation avec Deeks… comment pouvait-elle être au courant…

« Kensi… Marty est venu me voir régulièrement pour me donner de tes nouvelles, et je ne suis pas aveugle, j'ai bien compris qu'il se passait quelque chose entre vous deux, il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour toi » Elle sourit à ce moment « en fait je crois qu'il avait juste besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui pouvait le rassurer et surtout lui parler de toi ! »

« Quoi ? Tu as parlé de moi, avec Deeks ? » Elle n'attendit pas la réponse que sa mère s'apprêtait à lui donner « et puis non… laisses tomber, je veux rien savoir…ça…ça n'a plus d'importance… » dit-elle en baissant les yeux. «Je dois y aller si je ne veux pas être en retard, je devais déjà passer au boulot hier en arrivant, je vais sûrement avoir droit à une soufflante d'Hetty… » Elle se dirigea vers sa mère, l'embrassa sur la joue et partit.

Julia n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Kensi avait déjà claqué la porte.

* * *

Le taxi la déposa à la Marina Del Rey, elle avait besoin de marcher un peu le temps de penser à tout ce qui c'était passé depuis son retour. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer hier soir, qui était cette fille ? Et pourquoi avait-elle dit qu'il ne faisait plus parti de la police ? Il devait sûrement y avoir une explication ! Plus elle y pensait et plus elle en était sûre. Elle pressa un peu le pas, sachant très bien qu'Hetty aura les réponses à ses questions.

* * *

Deeks fut réveillé par la sonnerie de son téléphone, le numéro indiqua que c'était Emmy, il décrocha.

« Hé ! Emmy » dit-il d'une voix encore bien endormie.

« Marty ! Ne me dis pas que tu es encore dans ton lit ? »

« Euh…non je suis presque prêt je suis en train de boire mon café » mentit-il.

« Tu te fous de moi ! Je te rappelle qu'on avait rendez-vous ce matin ! »

« Oui je sais, j'ai juste très mal dormi… j'arrive dès que possible » il raccrocha et entra dans sa douche. Il avait passé pratiquement toute la nuit à penser à Kensi. La voir pleurer lui avait foutu le moral à zéro. C'est un aspect de son métier qui allait être dur à gérer. Mais il fallait tenir pour elle, pour eux, s'il y arrivait, cela donnerait la preuve qu'il peut parfaitement surmonter ses sentiments et donc, réussir à accomplir une mission sans mettre en danger qui que ce soit. Même si son temps au NCIS était terminé, et il n'allait certainement pas tirer un trait sur Kensi…

C'est avec presqu'une heure de retard qu'il arriva chez Emmy. Elle habitait dans un luxueux duplex sur Santa Monica avec une vue imprenable sur l'Océan Pacifique. Il sonna. Ce fut un homme du type hispanique d'une quarantaine d'années avec une musculature à en faire pâlir Sam, qui lui ouvrit.

« Salut Carlos ! » essaya-t-il de dire agréablement.

« T'es en retard l'avocat ! » dit-il d'un ton méprisant.

« Carlos ! Fermes là et laisses le rentrer » Emmy apparut derrière le molosse. « Marty j'espère que tu as quand même eu le temps de récupérer mon dossier » dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Deeks lui montra le dossier qu'il avait en main « Ouep ! Comme tu peux le voir »

« Alors au boulot ! » puis elle s'adressa à Carlos « tu peux nous laisser, je crois que tu as des choses à faire… »

Carlos lui fit un signe de la tête, sortit de l'appartement, non, sans jeter un regard noir vers l'avocat de sa patronne.

* * *

Hetty était à son bureau travaillant sur son ordinateur, quand la jeune femme brune s'approcha d'elle.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle Blye ! Je vous attendais plus tôt… »

« Oui, je sais Hetty, excusez-moi, je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à ça, je crois que le décalage horaire a eu raison de moi… »

« Seulement le décalage horaire ? Monsieur Deeks m'a appelé hier soir. Vous avez failli compromettre une affaire de la Police Kensi ! » La colère de sa directrice se faisait bien entendre dans le ton de sa voix « je vous avais demandé de venir dès votre arrivée, afin de vous expliquer la situation de votre ancien partenaire ! »

Même si tout ce que lui avait dit Hetty jusque-là l'avait rassurée, la dernière partie de sa phrase l'avait interpelée « je suis vraiment désolée pour ça Hetty, mais j'avais vraiment besoin d'autre chose qu'un débriefing, après ces heures de vols. Même si je me rends compte que c'est finalement de Deeks que vous vouliez me parler… Mais que voulez-vous dire par ancien partenaire Hetty ?

Hetty s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise et croisa ses mains, même si sa colère s'était apaisée, elle avait l'air contrarié, une chose était certaine, la discussion qui allait suivre n'allait pas plaire à sa jeune employée.

Elle lui expliqua qu'il y a presque trois semaines, à cause d'une affaire qui avait failli mal tournée, Deeks avait été blessé suite à l'explosion d'un hangar, si il s'en était sorti qu'avec une brûlure au second degré sur une partie de son dos, cet énième séjour à l'hôpital n'avait pas plu à Bates, qui a préféré mettre un terme à sa collaboration avec le NCIS. Cette affaire fut pour lui « la » goutte d'eau. Et Deeks fut donc, obligé d'obéir à Bates, qui l'envoya aussitôt sous couverture.

« Donc, cette rupture est surtout un prétexte pour que Deeks soit obligé d'accomplir cette mission ? » L'agacement de Kensi avait atteint son sommet « j'y crois pas ! Pourquoi Deeks n'a pas signé ces putains de papiers quand vous lui avez donné ?!

« D'après ce que je sais, Bates l'a envoyé en infiltration sur une vielle affaire, que seul le Lieutenant Deeks pouvait réaliser »

« Alors c'est juste un moyen pour obliger Deeks à l'accepter?»dit-elle énervée.

« Je suis sûr qu'il finira par prendre la bonne décision en temps voulu. S'il ne l'a pas fait c'est qu'il devait vraiment être le seul à pouvoir travailler sur ce dossier… »

* * *

Sam et Callen sont entrés dans la mission, apparemment la conduite de Sam était au cœur de leur dispute amicale, quand ils remarquèrent Kensi qui se dirigeait vers eux.

« Hé ! Sam, Callen, comment allez-vous ? » Elle eut droit à deux étreintes des plus chaleureuses.

« C'est à toi, qu'il faut demander ça ! » répliqua Sam, sachant très bien qu'Hetty avait eu une discussion avec elle juste avant.

« Euh… et bien, je dois avouer que j'aurai aimé voir tout le monde réuni ici, mais apparemment Bates en a décidé autrement… »

Callen remarqua un énervement dans sa voix « Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'est plus là, que… »

« Oui, je sais Callen, sauf que là, il est en infiltration pour dieu sait combien de temps, je hais la police ! »

« Ho ! Kensi tu y vas un peu fort… »

« Vraiment Sam ? Franchement, comment Bates peut-il dire que son boulot au NCIS est trop dangereux pour lui ? Il plante ses pions dans la fausse aux lions sans aucune couverture, et après il ose dire que notre boulot est trop risqué pour un simple flic ? Deeks n'est pas un simple flic ! Et le NCIS couvre ces hommes bien mieux que la police ! Veut-il vraiment qu'on fasse une moyenne du nombre de morts que détient la police face au NCIS ?... »

Callen la stoppa dans son élan d'insulte « …Calmes toi Kens, cela fait longtemps que tu n'as pas vus Deeks, ta réaction est tout à fait légitime, mais ce n'est pas en t'énervant, que les choses vont s'arranger, je suis sûr que Deeks ferra tout, pour finir cette affaire au plus vite… »

« Et après ?...La police a coupé les ponts avec le NCIS, Callen ! Je vais faire quoi son mon coéquipier ? Et ne me dis pas d'en prendre un autre !... » Et sur ces mots, elle partit directement planter quelques balles dans les cibles de la salle de tir. Elle se fera le plaisir d'imaginer la tête de Bates ou même de cette salope de brunasse !

« Whoa ! Sympa les retrouvailles » ironisa Sam « je crois qu'il vaut mieux la laisser se défouler un moment…

* * *

**Bon, même si elle est rassurée sur un point, elle ne l'est pas pour autant et ... non, je ne dirais rien de plus...**

**Bon, j'ai un petit souci de dépendance aux reviews maintenant, et si je n'ai pas ma dose, j'agis bizarrement, je suis sûr qu'il pourrait m'arriver d'oublier de publier Samedi... OK j'arrête avec mon chantage à deux balles...**

** À samedi!**

**Nef**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tous le monde et voici le chapitre 3 que vous n'allez certainement pas aimer, mais pourtant c'est l'un de mais chapitre préféré...**

**je tien à remercier tous les Guest, comme je ne peut leur répondre en MP ... merci aussi à ceux qui suivent cette histoire.**

**merci aussi à Rockandlol mais aussi à TitePau que je n'ai pas encore remercier pour la photo de ma fic! c'est son oeuvre...**

**la série et tous ce qui va avec ne m'appartienne pas sauf les OS que j'ai crées pour l'occasion...**

**bonne lecture!**

**Neferete**

* * *

chapitre 3

Elle était là allongée dans son lit, près de l'homme qu'elle désirait le plus en ce moment. Ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés, après une si longue séparation. Travailler à ses côtés avait été pour elle le meilleur moment de sa carrière. Les infiltrations, arrestations, enquêtes et dangers constants, avaient été pour eux, leur quotidien. Un quotidien qu'elle avait tant aimé qu'ils n'avaient pas résisté longtemps l'un à l'autre. Ils leurs avaient fallu seulement quelques mois, pour s'apercevoir que leur partenariat était bien plus. Il faut dire qu'il avait ce don avec les femmes, celui de toujours être aimable, gentil et romantique, alors qu'à l'inverse elle, avait plutôt tendance à faire fuir les mecs. Dès qu'ils s'approchaient trop d'elle, son regard de tueuse aurait fait fuir n'importe quel homme, même les plus téméraires. Il n'y avait que lui qui avait réussi à la séduire et sans vraiment le vouloir en plus.

Ils avaient travaillé ensemble pendant plus de deux ans, quand certains événements l'avaient obligé à quitter la police. Elle avait été tellement en profondeur dans une de ses infiltrations, que le retour à la réalité l'avait fait basculer. Elle ne savait plus ce qui était bien ou mal, la drogue l'avait définitivement changé… Marty avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour la sortir de cet enfer, mais il était trop tard pour elle… La police l'avait envoyé en centre de désintoxication, mais elle n'y resta que quelques jours. Elle partit avec la seule personne qui finira par la faire revenir dans un monde plus civilisé… Un homme, celui-là même qui avait réussi à la faire plonger dans la dépendance. Cet Homme s'était Estéban Molinaro, le chef du cartel Molinaro. Malgré le fait que cette femme, qu'il avait côtoyé était une femme flic sous couverture, il en était tombé éperdument amoureux et fit ce que n'importe quel homme amoureux pouvait faire, la sauver de cette dépendance qui lui avait fait subir…

Et c'est ainsi qu'Emmy Davenport, ex-flic, devint Emmy Molinaro, femme d'un des plus grands trafiquants de drogue de toute la Côte Ouest. Les histoires d'amours ne sont pas réservées seulement aux bons, non, les hommes cupides, cruels et mauvais pouvaient aussi tomber dans ce piège. Mais à présent cet homme était du passé. Il avait été tué un mois auparavant, d'où ses soucis avec la police, qui la suspectait du meurtre de son mari. Même si la police a dû sauter de joie à l'annonce de sa mort, ça restait quand même un crime et qui suspectons en premier ?... Emmy avait essayé de joindre son avocat, mais les flics lui avaient dit qu'il avait été arrêté pour fraude. Elle s'est donc retrouvée à devoir accepter l'aide d'un avocat commis d'office, Maitre Martin Deeks, elle n'en revenait pas. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait vu son dossier sur le dessus du bureau d'un de ses confrères et avait donc accepté de prendre le dossier pour le soulager. Il lui expliqua aussi que quelque mois auparavant il avait quitté la police suite à plusieurs désagréments non prévus dans le contrat d'un flic, bref il avait failli par trois fois passer l'arme à gauche. Et le voilà donc revenu dans un costume d'avocat à aider son prochain.

Ils étaient donc là dans le lit d'Emmy, près d'un mois après cette rencontre des plus inattendues. Deeks était allongé sur le ventre, les draps ne couvrant que la partie inférieure de son corps. Emmy observa cet homme avec qui, hier, elle avait eu une soirée (et une nuit) très agréable. Elle avait oublié à quel point cette homme était doué dans ces pratiques, même si elle l'avait trouvé un peu distant. Elle remarqua les traces récentes de brûlures lui couvrant une partie du milieu du dos, elle frôla les cicatrices de sa main, ce qui eut pour effet de le réveiller.

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? » dit-il, la voix plein de sommeil.

« Chuuuut ! Excuses moi je ne voulais pas te réveiller, j'ai remarqué que tu avais des marques de brûlures récentes dans le dos »

« Elles ne sont pas si récentes que ça » dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit « en fait elles ont plus de six mois » mentit-il « j'ai eu quelques soucis d'infection. Ça a mis du temps à cicatriser…

« Tu t'es fait ça comment ? »

« Ma dernière enquête…une explosion…enfin, bref ! Je ne préfère pas trop en parler j'ai encore la sensation du souffle de l'explosion dans le dos »

« Rendors toi, je vais chercher le petit déjeuner » elle l'embrassa sur la joue et sortit de la chambre.

Il se rallongea sur le dos, il n'en pouvait plus, il avait juste l'impression de travailler pour un proxénète. S'il y a bien une partie du boulot qu'il n'aimait pas, c'était bien celui-là. Malgré ce que tout le monde pouvait croire, devoir coucher avec un suspect, pour résoudre une affaire, n'avait rien d'agréable, même si cette femme était l'une de ses ex avec qui il avait eu l'une de ses plus belles relations… Mais il y avait surtout Kensi. Il se doutait bien qu'avec ce boulot cette situation allait forcément arriver, mais pas aussi tôt, pas sans en avoir parlé plus longuement avec elle. A dire vrai, il y avait pas mal de choses dont ils n'avaient pas encore parlé… Il se leva une heure après, attiré par l'odeur du café.

Emmy était en train de discuter avec Carlos, quand il entra dans la cuisine. Elle se retourna vers lui en souriant.

« Alors ? bien dormis ? »

Deeks alla se servir un café. « Comme un bébé… » Il vit une boite remplie de muffins « je vois que les habitudes ne se perdent pas ! » Il en prit un.

« Dur de se passer des meilleurs muffins de la ville ! Tu sais ? Je les ai achetés dans la boulangerie que tu affectionnais tant …près du central…et tu ne devineras jamais sur qui je suis tombée ? Il n'y a pas que toi qui les appréciais ces petits Gâteaux… » Voyant que Deeks ne trouvait pas la réponse à sa question, elle répondit à sa place « Nick ! Il parait qu'il a pris sa retraite il y a moins de trois mois !... » Emmy commençait à voir un certain inconfort dans la posture de Marty. Elle fit un léger signe de la tête vers Carlos « … et tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ? Il m'a dit que son pot de départ avait été une vraie réussite, et qu'il avait été ravi que tu ai pu te libérer de tes collègues du NCIS pour venir à sa sauterie…. »

Deeks comprit parfaitement dans quelle situation il était à présent, mais il ne pouvait hélas rien faire, car Carlos s'était déjà posté derrière lui, et il sentit le canon d'un pistolet s'enfoncé dans son dos, ainsi que la crosse d'un autre flingue s'abattre sur sa tête. Emmy venait de l'assommer.

* * *

**Aller vous pouvez y aller! de toute façon j'ai mis une armure! hihihihihihihi**

**aller une petite review et au boulot...**

**à mercredi (j'adore ce jours car c'est synonyme avec "nouvelle épisode d'NCIS:LA!)**

**Neferete**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde, aujourd'hui pas de blabla interminable, promis**

**Juste un grand remerciement à vous tous pour vos review, ça me fait chaud au cœur**

**Merci à Roky pour prendre le temps de me relire et de me corriger.**

**Je vous préviens tout de suite, ce chapitre ce situ à peu près au lendemain du dernier chapitre, une certaine personne m'a fait comprend que ce n'était pas "évident" elle a du sang blonde...**

**NCIS:LA pas à moi sauf mes OS...**

**Bonne lecture**

**Nef**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Cela faisait plus de quinze jours qu'elle était revenue, quinze jours qu'elle avait repris le travail, quinze jours qu'elle avait revu Deeks. Certes ces retrouvailles ne s'étaient pas passées comme prévues. Si il y avait eu une grosse déception, suivie des plus longues heures de sa vie à se morfondre, il s'était avéré qu'il y avait une explication à la réaction de Deeks. Mais malgré cela, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter sur cette « fameuse » relation qui les unissait, comment pouvait-elle encore, survivre à une telle séparation ?

Sam et Callen étaient dans le gymnase en train de disputer un match de Basketball à deux. Sam menait son partenaire de plusieurs paniers. Callen était complètement épuisé et son T-shirt commençait à être imbibé de sueur.

« C'est fini, j'arrête ! »Dit Callen en essayant de reprendre son souffle « je regrette Deeks, dans ces moment-là, avec lui j'avais au moins plus de chance »

« C'est de ta faute G., avec toute cette mal bouffe qui pollue ton organisme, c'est normal qui tu ne me suives plus ». Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sam. « Tu peux toujours demander à Kensi de jouer contre toi… ». Voyant le regard agacé de G. « OK, mauvais plan, tu ne survivras pas deux minutes avec elle» se moqua-il « et puis je doute qu'elle est la tête à ça en ce moment… »

« Tu sais que je l'ai surprise hier dans le casier de Deeks, en train sentir un de ses t-shirt… » Il se dirigea vers le banc et pris une gorgée d'eau.

«Tu sais que le parfum que produit ton corps te définit ? Tu auras beau mettre tous les parfums et déodorants, c'est ton odeur qui te détermine… et la transpiration est un moyen de la véhiculer. Quand tu te trouves éloigné d'une personne que tu aimes, le besoin de retrouver son odeur devient indispensable et sécurisant »

« Sam ! On est en train de parler de transpiration là ! »

« OK, laisse tomber tu ne peux pas comprendre… »

C'est à ce moment-là que Kensi choisit d'arriver, surprise de voir ses deux coéquipiers.

« Euh…salut…je…vous avez vu Hetty ? »

C'est Callen qui lui répondit « non, pas depuis une bonne heure… »

Elle remercia ses amis et partie.

« Tu crois qu'elle était venue se « sécuriser » dans un t-shirt de Deeks ? » dit-il d'un ton moqueur à Sam.

**Hangar à bateaux**

« Ça sent très mauvais… » Hetty regarda l'homme assis face à elle

« C'est pour ça que je viens vous voir… »

« Je vous rappelle tout de même que c'est vous qui avez décidé de couper les liens entre nos services, et ne me dites pas que c'était devenu trop dangereux pour lui, la preuve ! »

« Il était le seul à pouvoir s'occuper de cette affaire… »

« De là, à être obligé de mettre fin à notre association … »

« Deeks était de moins en moins fidèle à la police, je devais lui faire comprendre à qui il appartenait »

« Et voilà ce que votre amour propre a fini par faire ! »

« Je sais que vous teniez beaucoup à Deeks, et moi aussi, c'est un très bon flic, il est le meilleur dans ce qu'il fait… et j'ai besoin de vous pour le sortir de là Hetty » Bates savait pertinemment que seul le NCIS pouvait le sortir de là, et il tenait beaucoup trop à son flic. C'est pour ça, qu'il était prêt à ravaler sa fierté et demander l'aide des seules personnes capables de le récupérer.

« Vous savez très bien que le seul fait d'avoir cassé notre contrat de liaison, nous oblige à ne pas intervenir sur votre enquête… »

« Oui, mais il s'agit de Deeks et c'est pour ça que je viens vous le demander personnellement… puis je vous rappelle que je n'ai toujours pas eu votre accord écrit sur la fin de ce contrat » sourit-il.

« Ho ! Je crois que j'ai certainement dû oublier… »Dit-elle ironiquement

« Vous n'êtes pas connus pour oublier facilement ce genre de chose… » Cette remarque eu pour effet de faire sourire la petite directrice, mais elle se replongea directement dans le sérieux.

« Je veux tout le dossier et les détails de cette affaire. Et bien sûr, les pleins pouvoirs sur cette enquête. »

« Je vous ai déjà envoyé tout ça par mail, et pas besoin de me demander les pleins pouvoirs, vous les avez déjà… »

Hetty se leva et prit son téléphone.

« Nell, j'aimerai que vous ouvriez le dernier mail que j'ai reçu de la police, et je voudrai faire un débriefing dès que possible avec l'équipe. » elle raccrocha et se retourna vers Bates « Ho ! Et je vous conseille fortement d'éviter de vous approcher de l'agent Blye… » Elle sortit du hangar à bateau pour rejoindre au plus vite l'hacienda.

Éric était venu les chercher, dès que Nell avait fini de préparer le débriefing. Ils étaient donc tous là, à attendre la dernière intéressée, Hetty.

Cela faisait déjà plus de cinq minutes qu'ils attendaient, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne pris la parole. Nell leurs avait déjà dit qu'ils devaient attendre le retour d'Hetty, mais Sam s'impatientait.

« Il faut pas une demi-heure pour rentrer du hangar à bateau ! »

Hetty arriva à ce moment-là « non, c'est vrai Monsieur Hanna mais je devais, avant cela, donner quelque appels ! Mademoiselle Jones, vous pouvez y aller »

Elle prit sa tablette et envoya ses informations sur l'écran géant « Estéban Molinaro, a été tué il y a environ un mois, d'une balle dans la tête, la police n'a trouvé aucune preuve sur les lieux… »

Sam coupa Nell dans sa lancée « … en même temps, je ne suis pas sûr, qu'ils ont fait beaucoup d'effort non plus, Molinaro était un des trafiquant les plus actifs de la côte Ouest. Et l'un des plus difficiles à approcher. Plusieurs flics ayant infiltré son réseaux se sont retrouvés six pieds sous terre.»

Nell reprit le fil de son récit « euh…ouais…mais, ils se sont quand même penchés sur la femme de Molinaro. Emmy Molinaro, c'est une ancienne de la « maison » »

Kensi posa sa question « une Flic ? »

« Oui, elle est rentrée dans la police en 2003 à l'âge de vingt-trois ans, elle a fait plusieurs services avant de finir au stups, elle était spécialisée dans des missions de couverture. Sa dernière mission a consisté à infiltrer le cartel Molinaro, elle devait se rapprocher d'Estéban.

« Et a fini par l'épouser… »

« C'est plus compliqué que ça Sam. En fait d'après les rapports de police, elle s'est plongée tellement en profondeur, qu'elle aurait basculé, dans la dépendance de la drogue et au moment où la police a essayé de la sortir de là, elle aurait disparu, pour réapparaitre plusieurs mois plut tard au bras de Molinaro. »

« wha, alors Molinaro a épousé une ancienne Flic ? »

« Encore une fois ce n'est pas si simple que ça. D'après les dossiers de police, Emmy était une collègue pas très appréciée. Elle a changé plusieurs fois de services et de coéquipiers. Elle était décrite comme colérique, limite violente. Elle a reçu plusieurs blâmes pour avoir frappé à plusieurs reprises certain suspects et même de simples témoins. Les psychologues de la police la décrivaient comme psychologiquement instable»

Callen s'étonna « sérieusement ? Et il l'impliquait dans des missions d'infiltration ? »

« Elle est aussi manipulatrice et il n'y a que là où elle arrivait à bien faire son boulot … »

« Elle aurait réussi à embobiner un chef de cartel ? »

« Non seulement elle à réussi à le manipuler, mais elle l'a épousé et est parvenu à faire son entrée dans la « famille » car selon la police, elle jouait un grand rôle dans l'organisation de son mari et c'est pour cela que la police le soupçonne du meurtre d'Esteban, qui était devenu, pour elle un frein à sa nouvelle carrière, elle n'était « que » la femme de… »

« On se croirait dans une pièce de Shakespeare… Et pourquoi la police nous demande son aide ? »

Hetty qui était restée silencieuse, s'exprima « car ils n'ont plus de nouvelle de leur agent infiltré »

« Le FBI ne pouvait pas les aider ? »

« Non Monsieur Hanna, car ce n'est pas à eux qu'ils ont demandé de l'aide »

« On a plus rien à voir avec la police… »

« …nous sommes une agence fédérale, Monsieur Hanna, nous avons la possibilité d'aider la police quand celle-ci le demande… »

Ce fut Callen qui interrompu l'échange d'Hetty et Sam « il est où le hic Hetty ? »

Hetty hésita, mais pris une profonde inspiration avant de regarder un à un les membres de son équipe « il s'agit de monsieur Deeks »

* * *

**A samedi pour la suite**

**Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas avec les reviews…**

**Biz**

**Neferete**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou!**

**et voici la réaction de Kensi (Attention! je reste toujours hors caractère avec elle...)**

**merci à vous pour vos reviews (mais j'ai encore faim! oui je sais, je suis un peut gourmande!) et toujours et encore merci à Rockandlol**

**NCIS:LA ne m'appartient pas...**

**bonne lecture**

**Nef**

* * *

Chapitre 5

Kensi s'était ruée vers les toilettes à la minute ou Hetty leur avait révélé le nom de l'agent infiltré. Elle avait senti son sang se précipiter dans son cerveau. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et elle commençait à avoir les jambes en coton. Elle était là face au lavabo à se faire couler de l'eau dans les mains pour se rafraichir le visage, mais ses jambes étaient toujours flageolantes et ne la supportaient plus. Alors elle s'effondra au sol en tenant ses mains sur son visage et s'adossa au mur des toilettes. « _Non, cela n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ? »_

« Kensi ? » elle entendit Sam frapper à la porte « Je peux entrer ? » Mais il n'attendit pas la réponse de Kensi pour entrer. Et il l'a vit, elle s'était relevée et était déjà en train d'essuyer les larmes qu'elle avait déjà versé.

« Sam ? Hey ! Je suis désolée d'être partie comme ça, je ne me sentais pas très bien, mais là, ça va mieux, je remonte dans deux minutes… »

« Kensi… »

« …Non, Sam ! J'ai dit que ça allait, laisses-moi juste deux minutes… » Et ce fut le point final de leur conversation.

Sam remonta à l'OSP et fut accueilli par quatre têtes interrogatives ? « Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Vous la connaissez, elle m'a simplement dit que ça allait et qu'elle arrivait » ce qui fut le cas, puisque c'était à ce moment-là que Kensi entra dans le centre des opérations, tout en baissant les yeux pour éviter leurs regards.

« Je vais bien ! J'avais juste besoin de me rafraîchir, poursuivons… »

Voyant bien qu'ils n'arriveraient à rien avec elle pour le moment, c'est Callen qui prit la parole.

« Très bien… nous avons besoin de nous rendre chez Deeks, pour voir si nous pouvons trouver quelque chose… »

« Je vais y aller… »

« Kens, je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne… »

« J'y vais ! » Callen n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle les avait déjà quittés.

« Nell va avec elle et surveille la ! » Nell se leva et courra rattraper son amie « Sam et moi nous allons au domicile d'Emmy Molinaro » et ils quittèrent le centre à leur tour.

« Monsieur Beal, je veux que vous me trouvez toute ce que vous pouvez sur Madame Molinaro. Factures de Téléphone, comptes en banque personnels et professionnels, titres de propriétés, d'elle, ou de son Mari et même de ses hommes de mains si nécessaire. Elle a forcément dû aller dans un endroit familier… Essayez de retrouver ses voitures sur le caléidoscope. Enfin tout ce qui pourrait nous indiquer où pourrait se trouver monsieur Deeks.

* * *

« Pourquoi tu le gardes en vie Emmy ? C'est un putain de flic, ça va t'avancer à quoi ? »

« Carlos ! Quand j'aurai besoin de toi pour me donner des conseils je te sonnerais ! Et t'inquiète pas je sais ce que je fais ! Et je t'ai demandé de faire quelque chose, alors vas-y… »

Carlos s'exécuta et quitta le bâtiment, Emmy se trouva donc en tête à tête avec Marty. Carlos l'avait aidé à le fixer par les bras à un crochet qui se trouvait à plus de deux mètre de sol. Ainsi les pieds de Deeks touchaient à peine le sol. Il était toujours en T-shirt et caleçon. Les petits gémissements que Deeks émettait lui indiquèrent qu'il était sur le point de se réveiller.

« Marty ! Il est temps pour toi de te réveiller. » Elle prit un sceau d'eau froide qu'elle avait préparé pour l'occasion et lui jeta au visage ce qui eut pour effet de le réveiller entièrement. « Désolé mon cœur, mais comment veux-tu que je te parle, si tu dors ? »

« Tu n'as aucune raison de me garder en vie Emmy ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux… »

« Qu'est-ce que je veux ? Putain Marty ! Tu as profité de moi, tu crois que je n'allais vraiment pas découvrir ce que tu mijotais? Quand je pense que j'ai cru à ton histoire de « démission » putain de flic ! »

« Tu as été à ma place à plusieurs reprises Emmy, tu as perdu la main à ce que je vois ! »

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est en te foutant de moi que tu arriveras à me faire perdre pieds ! Certes je suis restée très colérique, mais j'ai appris à gérer mes crises, le seul hic, c'est qu'au bout d'un moment ça sort d'un coup et là, je n'aimerai pas me retrouver dans ta position. Tu n'as qu'à demander à mon mari…Ho ! Non, c'est vrai je l'ai tué… »

« J'avais du mal à croire Bates quand il a commencé à te décrire, mais je vois qu'il n'avait pas entièrement tord… »

« C'est lui qui a fait de moi ce que je suis, c'est la police, qui m'a empêché de faire correctement mon boulot, là au moins je peux m'exprimer comme bon me semble »

« Et pourtant ensemble on faisait du bon boulot »

« C'est vrai que tu as su me canaliser, et j'appréciais beaucoup nos échanges… » Elle s'approcha de lui « mais tu m'as étouffé. Tu as fait de moi, une putain de fillette accroc à son mec. Je ne suis pas comme ça, tu as voulu me dresser, mais ça ne pouvait pas durer, alors j'ai saisi ma chance... et là je suis enfin moi-même… »

« Oui, une psychopathe qui prend plaisir à faire souffrir ses proches »

« Non, Marty, tu ne me feras pas craquer maintenant… tu sais, quand j'ai appris ce que tu étais vraiment, je me suis replongée dans le passé proche… Cette fille qui était venue te voir ce soir-là ? C'était ta coéquipière, c'est ça ? Quand j'ai vu la déception dans ses yeux j'ai tout de suite vu, qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous, j'ai envoyé Carlos enquêter sur elle, pour le moment il n'a rien trouvé. Elle n'est pas facile à trouver. Mais comme ta disparition a dû être signalée, je suppose qu'il aura plus de chance de la retrouver. Carlos était doué pour trouver les gens qui se cachaient de mon mari, nous aurons sûrement droit bientôt à une invitée spéciale… et là tu pourras enfin voir de quoi je suis capable… »

« Si tu touches à un seule de ses cheveux, je te tue ! »

« Ah oui ? Comment ? Tu n'es pas en position de me porter des menaces Marty ! »

* * *

Carlos se stationna près de l'appartement du lieutenant Deeks, quand un SRX se gara devant. Il put voir deux femmes sortirent du véhicule, dont une correspondait à la description que sa patronne lui avait fait de Kensi. Il prit une photo qu'il envoya à Emmy, il n'eut pas à attendre deux minutes pour qu'elle lui confirme son identité. Il sortit donc de sa voiture pour se diriger vers le SUV de Kensi. Il sortit une puce GPS de sa poche la colla sous le parechoc et retourna s'asseoir dans sa voiture. Il activa le système et vérifia que tout fonctionnait bien. Une fois que tout était en ordre il n'avait plus qu'à attendre ses prochains ordres.

* * *

« Et bien Marty, il semblerait que Carlos a fait mouche.» Elle lui montra la photo qu'il lui avait envoyé quelque minutes plus tôt « Dis bonjour à ta petite amie ! »

« Elle n'a rien à voir la dedans Emmy, laisses là »

« Ce que tu ne comprends pas Marty, c'est que ça n'a rien avoir avec elle, tout est de ta faute. Si tu ne t'étais pas mêlé de mes affaires, tu n'aurais jamais eu à faire à moi, mais tu as eu le malheur d'essayer de m'avoir et ça, je ne le supporte pas ! Je suis comme les chats, qui adorent jouer avec leurs victimes avant de les bouffer et je sens que je vais me régaler »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? » Deeks ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux. Comment son ancienne coéquipière avait pu devenir comme ça ? Ils avaient partagé tellement de choses et là, il avait quelqu'un d'autre devant lui…

« Non, Marty il ne m'est rien arrivé, je te l'ai dit, c'est comme ça, que je suis… »

* * *

**je sais pas vous, mais moi je l'aime bien cette Emmy...hihihihihihi!...**

**à très bientôt!**

**Neferete**


	6. Chapter 6

**Et oui je publie aujourd'hui! Et comme j'ai quelque chapitre d'avance, je pense pour voir à présent publier le mardi, jeudi et samedi... 3 chapitres par semaine ça vous iras?**

**Comme à chaque fois je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews et vos tweets, ça me fait toujours autan plaisir d'en avoir! J'en reviens pas d'avoir déjà passé la barre des 50 reviews! MERCI!**

**Merci aussi à Rockandlol pour son aide précieuse...**

**Très bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas...**

**Neferete**

* * *

Chapitre 6

Elles entrèrent dans l'appartement de Deeks. Kensi arpentait en silence le salon de son partenaire et se retrouva inconsciemment dans sa chambre, où tous les souvenirs de la dernière fois qu'elle avait franchi ce seuil lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle resta plusieurs minutes debout sans bouger, quand Nell arriva derrière elle…

« Kensi ! Ça va ? »

« Euh ! Oui ! C'est juste que je … » mais elle se figea.

« C'est bon Kensi, on va le retrouver » Elle posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son amie, puis changea de sujet « je pense qu'il faudrait trouver les dossiers qu'il a dû récupérer chez l'ancien avocat de Molinaro… » Elles se mirent toutes les deux à fouiller l'appartement du lieutenant.

« Nell ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose ! » Kensi venait de trouver un dossier sous la table basse du salon de Deeks « c'est un dossier de la police concernant Molinaro… » Elle le feuilleta mais elle le reposa frustrée « La police nous en a déjà fait une copie … il n'y a rien ici »

« Je suppose que Sam et Callen vont peut-être trouver ce qu'il faut chez les Molinaro »

« J'en doute, elle aurait bien était stupide de laisser ce genre de chose derrière elle »

« Je vais quand même prendre ce dossier et le comparer à celui de la police » Kensi le lui tendit et elles sortirent de l'appartement. Elles se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Kensi et rentrèrent à l'hacienda…

Sam et Callen entrèrent dans l'OSP. G. avait un ordinateur portable sous le bras, il le confit à Éric. «On a trouvé ça au domicile des Molinaro, mais il n'y a rien d'autre…de plausible » Callen ne jugea pas utile de parler de la chambre et des divers vêtements de Deeks jonchés au sol, avec le lit défait.

« Mais on pense qu'il a était pris à partir de là. Une tasse de café était brisée au sol avec tout son contenu, la scientifique est venue relever des empreintes, ils nous donnerons les résultats dès qu'ils les auront… et vous ? »

Nell lui expliqua le seul dossier qu'il avait trouvé chez Deeks et qu'elle était déjà en train de d'examiner. Éric était déjà penché sur le PC.

« Tu penses en tirer quelque chose Éric ? »

« Et bien pour le moment, je n'ai pas grand-chose, mais, en même temps j'y suis que depuis cinq minutes, si il y a des infos compromettantes dedans, il va me falloir certainement plus de temps pour ça. Il y a beaucoup d'informations compta. Je vais certainement y passer la nuit… » Éric était déjà découragé rien qu'à l'idée de devoir décortiquer des documents de comptabilité, il n'y avait rien de plus ennuyeux pour lui. Mais Nell se proposa de l'aider, après avoir feuilleté le dossier.

« Et bien je ne pense pas que nous allons avancer plus que ça pour le moment » Callen se tourna vers Kensi « tu devrais rentrer Kens, repose toi, on te préviendra dès que l'on aura des nouvelles… »

Kensi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles « Je te demande pardon ? Je ne suis pas fatiguée et il est hors de question que je parte d'ici sans le moindre indice… »

Callen s'agaça « Kens ! Tu vas faire quoi de plus ? Tourner en rond comme un lion en cage et harceler Nell et Éric de questions ? Ils ont besoin d'être tranquille ! Et toi tu as besoin de souffler un peu ! »

« Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me dise ce que je dois faire Callen ! »

« Si ! Je te rappelle que je suis le chef d'équipe ! Et je te demande de t'éloigner un peu, le temps qu'on puisse trouver quelque chose, estimes-toi heureuse que je ne t'évince pas de cette enquête ! »

Hetty arriva au même moment. « Monsieur Callen a raison Mademoiselle Blye, je vous demande aussi de prendre un peu de repos… »

Kensi implora sa patronne « Hetty, je peux vous aider avec ces dossiers et les documents comptables… »

« Pas dans l'état où vous êtes ! Rentrez chez vous … »

Kensi voyant bien qu'elle n'aurait pas le dernier mot, se retourna et partit sans rien dire.

Son agacement et son énervement au volant avaient failli lui coûter à plusieurs reprises, des accrochages, mais elle arriva miraculeusement indemne chez elle. Elle se fit couler un bain, en espérant que cela la détende un peu. Mais comment pouvait-elle se détendre alors que quelque part son partenaire se trouvait certainement en difficulté ? Elle l'imaginait déjà attaché à une chaise avec cette putain de ferraille dans la bouche… Elle sortit de son bain et enfila un pantalon de yoga, un t-shirt et son sweet à capuche gris, s'attacha les cheveux, et décrocha son téléphone pour se commander une pizza. Elle n'avait pratiquement rien avalé de la journée, elle espérait que cela puisse la calmer un peu. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'elle n'aura pas l'occasion de goûter à cette douceur…

* * *

Bien que des manchettes de suspension au lieu de simple menottes avaient été utilisées pour le suspendre, le poids de son corps sur ses épaule commençait quand même à le faire souffrir et ce n'est pas le peu de fois où il réussit à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds qui pût le soulager. Il avait déjà entendu parler du syndrome du Harnais, mais c'est seulement là qu'il pouvait s'apercevoir des effets néfastes de la pendaison par les membres. Il avait déjà du mal à respirer et les nausées qu'il ressentait déjà depuis un moment, lui indiqua bien que, si il restait encore dans cette position pendant trop longtemps, il ne donnerait pas chère de sa peau, d'autant que l'hypothermie commençait à guetter…

Emmy s'avança vers Marty, avec un sourire victorieux sur ses lèvres « Bonne nouvelle, Marty ! Ta petite amie va bientôt nous rejoindre » Deeks ne répondit même pas et de toute façon que pouvait-il faire ou dire, il n'était certainement pas en position de négocier quoi que ce soit. « Carlos est en ce moment même devant chez elle » Elle lui fit voir une photo que son homme de main venait de lui envoyer où on voyait Kensi rentrer chez elle.

Mais Deeks était à deux doigts de l'inconscience et c'est au moment où il sombra qu'il put enfin prononcer un mot « Kensi… »

* * *

Cela faisait déjà vingt minutes que Kensi avait commandé sa pizza, hélas la faim l'avait obligé à entamer un pot de glace, quand on sonna à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir, mais ce ne fut pas le même livreur que d'habitude. Il n'avait même rien avoir avec la profession, il ressemblait plutôt à un gars sorti d'un film de guerieros. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, qu'il s'était déjà jeté sur elle. Kensi réussit à se dégager de son emprise faisant tomber sur son passage, chaises et autres objets pour empêcher son agresseur de la rattraper puis se dirigea vers sa chambre où se trouvait son arme de service. Mais Carlos avait déjà sorti son taser et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle était déjà tombée à terre, paralysée par des spasmes et elle perdit connaissance…

* * *

**Ha! Kensi va bientôt retrouver son amoureux! Ça vous fait plaisir! non?**

**Bon j'ai un petit creux là… (Remarque je ne sais pas si je l'ai mérité…lol !)**

**Très bon épisode pour ce soir (demain matin) j'ai trop hâte…**

**Neferete.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut tous le monde sans plus attendre voici la suite...**

**merci à tous le monde pour vos reviews et tweet... merci aussi à Rockandlol (the best of the best!)**

**on ce retrouve plus bas ;-)**

**Nef**

* * *

Chapitre 7

Carlos déposa Kensi sur une chaise puis l'attacha par les poignets et les pieds. Elle était encore inconsciente tout comme Deeks, mais Emmy ne tenait pas à ce qu'ils soient trop longtemps dans les vapes.

« Carlos, j'aimerai que tu descendes Marty afin que ses pieds puissent toucher correctement le sol. Vas-y doucement, je ne voudrai pas qu'il nous quitte trop prématurément » Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait subir une telle chose à quelqu'un, elle savait donc parfaitement qu'un afflux sanguin trop brutal était susceptible d'occasionner un arrêt cardiaque. Il fut comme même plus d'une heure pour que Deeks puisse enfin revenir à lui… Il avait les bras complétement engourdis et était toujours attaché par les poignets, mais cette fois, il était allongé au sol. Il eut à peine la force de s'asseoir et c'est au moment où il ouvrit les yeux qu'il s'aperçut que Kensi était ligotée à une chaise face à lui. Il essaya de se rapprocher d'elle, mais fut vite retenu par ses entraves.

« Kensi ! » il essaya de l'appeler, mais ne reçut aucune réponse de sa part. Elle avait la tête baissée et était parfaitement inconsciente. « Kensi ! Réveille-toi ! » Rien « Putain ! Tu lui as fait quoi Emmy » Hurla-t-il dans la pièce déserte « montre toi bordel ! » mais personne ne lui répondit, il était seul avec Kensi.

Il fallut une heure supplémentaire pour que Kensi reprenne enfin connaissance. Elle était complètement courbaturée à cause du flux électrique qui l'avait assommé. Elle gémit donc au moindre mouvement de son corps, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller Deeks qui avait fini par s'endormir.

« Kens ? Réveille-toi ! »

Elle gémit à nouveau, mais réagit rapidement à la voix de son coéquipier « Deeks… » Elle se redressa et le vit devant elle, assit sur le sol crasseux. Il était attaché par les poignets, comme un chien attaché à sa niche « Deeks ! »

« Hey ! Ça fait du bien de t'entendre… » Il essaya comme même de se rapprocher, mais il était toujours retenu par ses chaines. Il avait juste besoin de la prendre dans ses bras. Malheureusement ils n'eurent pas le temps d'échanger un autre mot, Emmy et Carlos venaient d'entrer dans la pièce.

* * *

Nell et Éric s'étaient endormis ensemble sur le canapé qui était situé près des bureaux de l'équipe, quand Sam entra dans la pièce. Il sourit car Nell s'était endormie sur l'épaule de son ami et Éric avait la tête reversée en arrière, la bouche ouverte. On aurait presque pu entendre un ronflement. Sam déposa ses affaires un peu violemment sur son bureau, dans le seul but, de les réveiller.

Éric sursauta, ce qui eut pour effet, de surprendre Nell à son tour.

« Non, non je ne dors pas » sortit Éric dans la précipitation, puis il s'aperçut qu'il venait seulement d'être réveillé par Sam « La vache tu m'as foutu la trouille »

Sam rigola « bien dormis ? »

Nell se leva en se frottant les yeux « Oui, même si je risque de marcher comme une petite vielle toute la journée… » Et effectivement elle passa devant Sam en boitant, puis rejoignit l'OSP. Éric passa lui aussi devant Sam mais s'arrêta à son niveau « Le kaléidoscope a trouvé le véhicule de Carlos Sanchez, le garde du corps de Molinaro, mais sa voiture est simplement garée dans un parking du centre. Selon les caméras de surveillance, elle y est depuis plusieurs jours. Un agent de police fait le guet au cas où. Quant aux documents comptables, on n'a pas encore trouvé d'incohérence »

« Et les actes de propriétés ? »

« Chaque maison, appartement ou bien commercial vont être fouillés par la police aujourd'hui, ils attendent juste les mandats, on en saura peut-être un peu plus après ça… »

« Ok, merci Éric, Nell et toi avait fait du bon boulot »Éric le remercia d'un signe de tête et rejoignit sa partenaire dans le centre d'opération.

Callen arriva à ce moment-là « tu as eu des nouvelles ? » Sam lui expliqua tout ce qu'Éric venait de lui dire. Callen se dirigea vers son bureau pour y déposer ses affaires « Kensi n'est pas encore là ? »

« Je crois pas, non »

« J'aurais pensé qu'elle aurait été la première, mais il faut croire que finalement, elle avait bien besoin de repos »

* * *

« Alors comment se passe vos retrouvailles ? » Emmy se rapprocha de Kensi « je ne me suis pas présentée la dernière fois, je suis Emmy Davenport Molinaro. Je suis l'ancienne coéquipière de Marty, et il semblerait qu'il est un petit faible pour ses collègues brunes »

« Laisse la Emmy ! »

« Ho, non, Marty maintenant qu'elle est là, je vais enfin pouvoir m'amuser un petit peu »

« C'est à moi que tu en veux ! Elle n'a rien à voir avec tout ça, c'est une enquête de la police, pas du NCIS »

« La seule chose qui fait qu'elle est là, c'est toi Marty, pas la police ni même le NCIS et mon seul but est de te faire du mal… »

« … si tu le touches, pétasse, je te tue ! » Kensi planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Emmy.

« Ho ! Mais regardez-moi ça, elle n'est pas commode ta copine, elle me fait un peu penser à moi »

« Elle n'a rien avoir avec toi Emmy ! »

« Bien sûr que si, Marty, regarde nous » elle se mit à côté de Kensi « je suis grande, sportive, brune, j'ai un putain de mauvais caractère et j'adore botter les culs des personnes qui me font chier, ça ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un ? »

« Tu as une chose qu'elle n'a pas ! Elle n'est pas une psychopathe ! »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel « Et oui ! Elle n'est donc pas parfaite » elle se posta devant Kensi pour pouvoir capter son attention « Tu sais ma grande, il y a moins de vingt-quatre heures, ton cher et tendre me faisait un tas de choses cochon. Tu imagines son corps nu contre le mien ? Mhmm, j'en frissonne, c'est vrai que c'est un bon coup… » Elle se redressa et rigola à la vue de Kensi, qui s'était renfermée aux simples allusions sexuelles qu'Emmy lui avait donné. Elle se tourna vers Marty, « je vais te laisser lui donner quelques explications, je reviens très bientôt .Viens Carlos laissons-les s'expliquer. Et ils sortirent tous les deux.

* * *

Callen et Sam étaient tous deux assis à leurs bureaux. Ils étudiaient divers documents comptables, que Nell leurs avait confié. Il était déjà presque l'heure du déjeuner et Kensi n'était toujours pas là. Callen avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de l'appeler, demandant même à Éric de la localiser avec son GPS, mais d'après lui, sa voiture, ainsi que son téléphone, étaient bien à son domicile. Elle avait peut-être besoin d'un peu de temps, mais pourquoi n'avait-elle pas appelé ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, même si ces temps-ci, beaucoup de chose ne lui correspondait pas.

Sam voyait bien que Callen n'était plus du tout dans ses documents « G. ! À quoi tu penses ? »

« Kens'… elle aurait déjà dû appeler… Ce n'est pas dans son habitude de ne pas donner de nouvelles… »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi » Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit pour se comprendre. Ils se levèrent ensemble… Il n'y avait qu'un moyen pour savoir ce qu'il se passait … Et moins de vingt minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés devant l'appartement de leur coéquipière. Ils sonnèrent à plusieurs reprises sans aucune réponse. Alors Sam se permit d'actionner la poignée de porte, qui ne rencontra aucune résistance. Il ouvrit la porte pour trouver un bazar sans nom. Des chaises et divers bibelots avait été éparpillés au sol. Kensi était, certes, désordonnée, mais là ça ne présageait rien de bon !

« Que s'est-il passé ici ? » Sam trouva un pot de glace entamé qui avait fini par dégeler. «Cela a dû se passer hier soir, elle n'aurait pas laissé sa glace fondre à ce point »

Callen prit son téléphone et appela leur technicien informatique « Éric, Kensi a disparu… il y a des traces de luttes chez elle. Fais un balayage de toutes les vidéos surveillances du quartier et vérifies sa liste d'appels…» Il raccrocha. Sam était déjà en train d'essayer de trouver des indices. A présent deux de leurs collègues et amis avaient disparus. Cela allait devenir de plus en plus personnel…

* * *

Oui, je sais, encore une fin à la con, mais j'adore terminer comme cela!

Bon, il est presque 12h30 ,je vais devoir aller manger... tien en parlant de manger, je me ferais bien des petites reviews là!...

Bisous

Neferete.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous le monde, après une petite torture psychologique,nous allons nous atteler à ... autre choses...**

**un grand merci à vous tous pour vos nombreuses review, je ne m'attendais pas à autant et j'adore!**

**merci à Rockandlol, n'oubliez pas d'aller lire ses fics!**

**on ce vois plus bas...**

**Nef**

* * *

Chapitre 8

« Kens?... Kensi répond moi »

« Ça va ! Je dois juste digérer l'information… »

« Kensi, je suis désolé… »

« Non, Deeks, ne t'excuses pas. Je… je ne pensais pas… qu'on allait devoir gérer cette situation aussi tôt ! Et…putain ! Elle m'a foutu ça dans la tête, et je n'arrive pas à me le sortir du crâne… »

« Kens, c'est précisément ce qu'elle veut …» mais elle ne répondit pas « si ça peut t'aider, je pensais à toi à chaque fois… »

« Tu crois vraiment que ça peut m'aider ? »

« Non, je sais… si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux …»

« Arrêtes avec ça Deeks ! En faisant ça, elle ne s'en prend pas qu'à moi, mais aussi à toi, ça fait partie du job, qu'on l'aime ou pas. C'est juste que nous n'avons même pas eu le temps d'en parler avant que cela ne se produise. En faisant cela, tu as prouvé que tu pouvais surmonter tes sentiments, c'est sûrement toi le plus à plaindre dans l'histoire. Je ne sais pas si j'en aurai été capable… » Non, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente mal, ce n'était pas le moment. Il ne fallait sûrement pas entrer dans le jeu d'Emmy.

« Kens… Merci… » Il la regarda dans les yeux « je…je t'… »

« Non, Deeks, pas maintenant… s'il te plaît » elle le supplia de ne pas continuer sa phrase « pas ici… » Deeks lui fit un signe de la tête. Elle avait raison. Il ne fallait surtout pas se montrer faible en ce moment. Non pas que dire ses sentiments pourrait être un signe de faiblesse, mais Emmy se ferait la joie de s'en servir. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment-là qu'elle choisit de revenir.

« Vous êtes trop mignons, vous deux, vous avez failli me faire couler une larme. Très bien ! Alors, comme on ne peut pas jouer avec vos sentiments, on va changer de tactique » Carlos s'approcha de sa patronne et lui donna un couteau, qu'elle tourna à plusieurs reprises dans ses mains, avant de s'approcher de Marty. « Regardes ce couteau, tu le reconnais ? » Deeks pouvait voir Emmy s'amuser avec le couteau que Kensi lui avait confié avant de partir. « Il est vraiment beau, il doit être spécial pour toi, je me trompe ? » Voyant que Deeks ne répondit pas à sa question, elle s'éloigna de lui et se rapprocha rapidement de Kensi et sans que rien ne le présageait, elle lui planta le couteau dans la cuisse. Ce qui eut pour effet d'arracher un hurlement à la jeune femme.

« Putain, Emmy, non ! Ne fais pas ça » Deeks était hors de lui. Il essayait de se débattre avec ses chaines. Il ne remarqua pas Carlos armé avec une batte, qu'il lui abattit dans le ventre, lui brisant, sûrement, au moins une côte. Il eut le souffle coupé et ne pût même pas sortir un cri. « Si tu savais à quel point j'avais envie de faire ça ! » lâcha-t-il à la suite d'un rire.

« Deeks ! Non ! » Kensi s'adressa à Carlos « Je te jure que tu vas payer pour ça, connard ! » Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'Emmy retourna le couteau dans la plaie avant de le retirer d'un coup sec, arrachant par la même occasion un deuxième à de Kensi…

Au même moment, le téléphone de Carlos sonna. Il sortit de la pièce pour prendre l'appel, afin d'éviter que les hurlements de leurs captifs l'empêche d'entendre son interlocuteur. Mais il revint deux minutes plus tard. « Emmy ! Y'a un problème… »

Sa patronne s'approcha de lui « qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Carlos ? »

Carlos essaya de chuchoter à son oreille. « Les gars ont appelé. Apparemment les flics font des descentes dans toutes tes propriétés.»

« Fait chier ! » Elle regarda ses deux prisonniers. « Débarrasses-toi d'eux et brûles tout»

Il lui sourit « avec plaisir…et j'ai une petite idée… »

« Ne sois pas trop long et rejoins moi à la cabane » Elle sortit de la pièce et laissa son homme de main finir le sale boulot.

« À nous trois, les amis ! » Il s'approcha du centre de la pièce et s'arrêta au niveau d'une table, la décala et souleva le tapis qui cachait une sorte de trappe. «Vous allez enfin voir où la police n'allait jamais. Cette planque servait à cacher quelques « trucs ». Elle ne figure sur aucun des plans de cet entrepôt. Ils ne vous trouveront jamais à temps. Vous allez crever lentement, mais sûrement ! » Il détacha Kensi, l'attrapa par les cheveux et la traina jusqu'à la trappe puis l'y jeta. Deeks essayait toujours de reprendre son souffle, quand le Molosse le tira par la chaine et le poussa à son tour. Il atterrit trois mètres plus bas, juste à côté de Kensi qui avait perdu connaissance.

La salle était relativement vaste est la lumière artificielle baignait la pièce. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose mise à part quelques cartons vides. Il s'approcha de Kensi. Il avait toujours ses mains liées.

« Kens ! Kensi, réveilles-toi ! » Il put enfin la toucher. Il essaya de la mettre sur le dos, vérifia si elle avait d'autres blessures que celle de sa cuisse. Elle avait un hématome sur la tempe, sûrement occasionné par sa chute. Son épaule ne présentait pas un bon angle, mais il s'attarda plutôt sur sa cuisse. Même si Emmy n'avait probablement pas touché l'artère, la blessure saignait abondamment. Il fallait qu'il trouve de quoi faire un point de compression. Il regarda dans la pièce et y trouva un rouleau de chatterton et il fallait qu'il trouve un morceau de tissu pour protéger la plaie, mais avec ses mains liées, il ne pouvait pas utiliser son t-shirt. Il se rapprocha donc de Kensi, il avait besoin d'aide sur ce coup-là.

« Kensi ! Aller ! Je ne pourrais pas t'aider si tu ne te réveilles pas » Il lui caressa les cheveux. « Kens ! » Il l'entendit enfin gémir un peu, puis elle ouvrit les yeux « Hey ! Salut, princesse.»

« Deeks… On est où ? »

« Dans une de leurs planques. Vu l'odeur, cette pièce devait servir de stockage pour la drogue. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment notre problème pour le moment. Il faut que je soigne ta jambe avant de m'occuper de ton épaule, mais j'ai besoin que tu me retires ces menottes» Il l'aida à se redresser et malgré sa luxation de l'épaule, Kensi arriva à le libérer.

« Merci… » Il prit le visage de Kensi entre ses mains et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. « Ça fait du bien de te toucher » Il posa son front contre celui de sa petite amie.

« Deeks… » Elle posa sa main sur sa joue «… tu m'as manqué… » Ils restèrent deux bonnes minutes dans la même position « Deeks, je crois qu'il va falloir vraiment s'occuper de ma jambe » dit-elle en souriant.

« Euh…oui désolé » il essaya tant bien que mal de retirer son t-shirt dévoilant un gros hématome au niveau de ses côtes inférieures.

« Tu fais quoi là ? »

« T'inquiètes pas, il n'y a aucune mauvaise pensée… Il me faut juste de quoi protéger ta plaie et faire un point de compression avec le scotch »

« Mais, tu vas prendre froid Deeks et… »

« …ça va aller Kens… » Il plia son t-shirt « Euh… il faut que je retire ton pantalon…juste au niveau de la cuisse, après je te le remets… » Elle lui donna son accord d'un simple signe de tête. Il dégagea la plaie, mit son t-shirt sur sa blessure et commença à le fixer avec le chatterton en prenant bien soin de serrer le plus possible. Une fois le soin fait, il remit le pantalon de Kensi en place. « Il faut à présent retirer ton sweet pour que je vois les dégâts sur ton épaule… »

« Ok ! Si tu me promets de le garder sur ton dos »

* * *

« Kens… »

« Non, Deeks ça fait à peine dix minutes que tu es presque nu et je vois bien que tu es frigorifié et puis j'ai encore mon t-shirt… »

« …ok…» Il l'aida à retirer son sweet et examina sa luxation « Kensi, il faut que je te la remette en place… »

« Ouais, je sais… »

Il se positionna « Prête ?.. » elle lui fit signe « ok, Un…Deux…Tr… » Mais il finit à peine son décompte que Deeks lui repositionna son épaule, Kensi lâcha un cri de douleur.

« Putain la vache ! Haaaa » elle ne put retenir ses larmes de douleurs

Deeks se pencha sur elle « je suis désolé Kens… » Il l'a pris dans les bras en espérant que cela pourrait calmer la douleur… Mais c'est à ce moment-là qu'ils entendirent une explosion juste au-dessus de leurs têtes. Des petits débris et poussière tombèrent sur eux.

Deeks protégea Kensi avec ses bras « C'était quoi ça ?... »

* * *

**Ils sont enfin ensemble! mais prisonnier dans un tombeau! MOUHAAAAAA *rire sadique***

**Bon week-end à tous et à mardi!**

**Neferete**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour,**

**Bon, comme certain de mes chapitres avant cela, je dois vous prévenir du Sadisme de celui-ci aussi...accrocher vous, nous allons augmenter un peut plus en angoisse...**

**Je tien à tous, vous remercier j'ai dus mal à croire que j'en suis à 95 review, au même stade avec "un retour mouvementé" j'en était à 50...whaaaa quel progrès, et c'est à vous que je le dois...**

**merci à Rocky Balboa (je sais c'est pourrit comme vanne...)**

**ça fait un petit moment que je ne l'ai pas dis, mais, NCIS:LA ne m'appartiens pas! y'a que mes OS et là je les gardes! surtout Emmy! lol!**

**on se retrouve plus bas**

**Biz**

**Nef**

* * *

Chapitre 9

Sam et Callen était toujours dans la maison de Kensi. La scientifique était arrivée pour essayer de relever quelques indices, mais rien n'avait été concluant. Sam sortit devant l'appartement de sa collègue et observa son SUV. S'il n'y avait rien de probant à l'intérieur, peut-être que la voiture pourrait lui donner un indice. Éric avait quand même pu voir que c'était bien Carlos Sanchez qui avait enlevé Kensi. Mais comment avait-il su où elle habitait. Il se doutait bien, que, même sous la torture, Deeks n'aurait jamais vendu la mèche. Il fouilla donc l'intérieur de la voiture sans grand succès. Il demanda à Éric de vérifier si le GPS de la voiture avait été trafiqué, mais Éric lui avait confirmé que cela était impossible, pas avec les améliorations qu'il avait lui-même apporté au système. Il sortit de la voiture et commença à faire le tour du carénage de la voiture en passant ses doigts gantés dans les endroits les moins visibles, et c'est en arrivant au niveau du parechoc arrière, qu'il sentit la puce GPS que Carlos avait installé.

« G. ! J'ai trouvé quelque chose… » Callen arriva et Sam lui montra sa trouvaille. Callen la pris entre les doigts.

« Une puce GPS… il la suivit jusqu'à chez elle… » Callen prit son téléphone « Éric, c'est encore nous. Nous avons trouvé une puce GPS sur la voiture de Kensi.» Mais au lieu d'avoir une remarque d'Éric, il entendit Nell prendre la parole.

« Nous étions chez Deeks hier ! Il n'y a que là qu'il aurait pu la poser !» Elle pianota sur son clavier, et y sortit les vidéos surveillances qui se trouvaient devant chez Deeks « J'ai juste à remonter à l'heure où on y était, et… »

Éric prit la parole « Ce n'est pas vrai… Il vous attendait… »

Callen était toujours au téléphone et leur demanda des explications « Eclaires-nous Éric ! »

« Sanchez était en planque devant l'appartement de Deeks, et on le voit poser la puce… »

« Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de remonter la source du signal GPS ? »

« Certainement ! Je vous rappelle dès que j'ai des nouvelles ! »Et Éric raccrocha.

« En faisant ça, Emmy Molinaro cherchait sûrement à faire du mal à Deeks. C'est pour ça, il doit être toujours en vie… Sam… ça sent mauvais… »

« Il faut les retrouver rapidement, car je pense pas qu'elle s'encombrera d'eux très longtemps… »

* * *

Kensi et Deeks étaient immobiles au milieu de leur « prison ». La trappe tremblait au-dessus de leurs têtes.

« Kens, le bâtiment s'effondre, il faut que l'on se déplace. Cette trappe risque de ne pas tenir bien longtemps… Il faut se mettre à l'abri dans un angle de la pièce » Il balaya la pièce des yeux. « Là ! » Il désigna l'angle sur leur gauche. « Aller Kensi, je vais t'aider, il essaya de la relever tant bien que mal. Elle s'appuya sur son épaule, mais ils avaient à peine fait un mètre, que Kensi perdit l'équilibre et tomba au sol entrainant avec elle, son partenaire, qui hurla de douleur et se mit à tousser violemment.

« Deeks ! Deeks, réponds-moi ! » Elle essaya de se rapprocher de lui. Il était à quatre pattes sur le sol, toussant de plus en plus fort. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle le vit cracher du sang. Elle commença à prendre peur. « Deeks ! » Elle lui mit une main sur le dos « une de tes cotes brisées a du percer un de tes poumons… » Il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. « Deeks, il faut que tu te calmes… » Mais les quintes de toux ne passaient pas. Elle essaya de le faire se redresser. Il réussit à s'asseoir correctement et Kensi le prit dans ses bras. Ce seul contact calma un peu la toux, mais si personne ne venait les secourir rapidement, Deeks pourrait bien finir par se noyer dans son propre sang…

Ils arrivèrent comme même jusqu'à l'angle de la pièce et finir par voir tomber la trappe, suivi de divers débris, à l'emplacement même où ils étaient quelques minutes plus tôt. Une légère fumée commença à entrer par la nouvelle ouverture. Le bâtiment était en feu. S'ils ne mouraient pas des suites de leurs blessures, plusieurs autres options pourraient satisfaire la grande faucheuse…

* * *

Sam et Callen étaient en chemin vers l'OSP quand Éric les rappela.

Callen décrocha et mit son téléphone sur haut-parleur. « On t'écoute Éric… »

« Les gars, nous avons retrouvé le signal récepteur, dans un bâtiment appartenant à la famille Molinaro. Je vous donne l'adresse » Il envoya les informations sur le téléphone de Sam.

« Merci, Éric ! » Callen s'apprêta à raccrocher quand Nell leur cria d'attendre.

« Attendez !... ho ! Mon Dieu… »

« Nell qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Je viens de recevoir des informations de la police… il se trouve qu'une explosion à parcellement détruit le bâtiment, les pompiers sont déjà sur place… »

Sam regarda son coéquipier « c'est sûrement pas une coïncidence… » Sam se mit à accélérer d'un coup.

Callen s'accrocha à son fauteuil. Quand Sam était lancé, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. « Fais en sorte qu'on arrive quand même en vie… »

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Le peu de bâtiment encore debout était en train d'être dévoré par les flammes. Ils sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers le cordon de sécurité en montrant leurs insignes à l'agent.

Callen les présenta : « NCIS, agents spéciaux Callen et Hanna ! Qui est la personne qui dirige ici ? » Le policier leur montra un homme discutant avec le chef des pompiers.

Callen reconnu aussitôt le supérieur de Deeks « Bates ! »

Le flic se retourna et rejoignit les deux agents « Bonjour… »

« Vous avez quoi ? »

« Pas grand-chose pour le moment. Quand mes hommes sont venus pour fouiller les lieux, l'entrepôt était déjà dans cet état. Le Capitaine Meson, chef des pompiers, m'a dit qu'ils avaient presque maitrisé l'incendie. L'explosion a détruit la moitié du bâtiment, quant au reste tout à bruler. »

« Nous avons des raison de croire que Deeks et Kensi pourraient bien s'y trouver… »

Bates se frotta les tempes nerveusement « ce n'est pas vrai… »

Meson arriva vers les trois hommes.

« Y'a un problème ? »

« Oui ! D'après les agents Callen et Hanna, un de mes hommes et une de leurs collègues, pourraient être à l'intérieur… »

Meson les regarda un à un.

« Je suis désolé mais je doute, qu'il y est des survivants. Dès que mes hommes ont fini avec l'incendie, nous fouilleront les lieux, mais ne soyez pas trop optimistes… »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques secondes, avant que Callen ne brise ce silence. « On sait quoi à propos de cet entrepôt ? »

Bates répondit « Il appartient à la famille Molinaro, depuis plus de dix ans, nous avons fait plusieurs descentes sans vraiment rien trouvé. On a soupçonné, à l'époque, que cet entrepôt était lié directement à leur trafic de cristal et de cocaïne. Mais à chaque fois que nous débarquions…rien !… que dal !… »

« Vous avez des plans de ce bâtiment ? »

Meson attesta de la tête et partit chercher les plans.

« Tu as une idée G. ? »

« Si on veut… »

* * *

Deeks était de plus en plus mal en point. Il avait du mal à respirer et la fumée qui envahissait le sous-sol, ne l'aidait sûrement pas. Kensi l'avait prise dans ses bras et elle sentait le corps de son partenaire se réchauffer de plus en plus. Certainement les prémices d'une fièvre liée à une infection. Quant à elle… Elle n'était pas non plus en très grande forme. Le t-shirt que Deeks avait posé sur sa cuisse pour arrêter l'hémorragie, était déjà plein de son sang et on ne pouvait plus non plus distinguer la couleur réelle de son pantalon. Sa vision se troublaient et des frissons l'envahissaient et de surcroît l'intoxication la guettait.

En s'adossant au mur, elle sentit une barre de fer dans son dos. Elle se retourna légèrement et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une conduite d'eau. Avec un peu de chance elle arriverait peut-être à se faire entendre… Elle prit un morceau de gravas qui étaient tombés et tapa sur le tuyau à plusieurs reprises. Elle s'efforça de retrouver dans sa mémoire, le langage morse qu'elle avait appris dans ses premières années au NCIS… Peut-être que quelqu'un pourrait l'entendre…

Deeks essaya de parler « Kens… Tu fais quoi ? »

« Deeks… j'essaye juste…de lancer un message en morse, en espérant que quelqu'un nous entende. Les pompiers doivent être déjà sur place, reposes toi… » Deeks s'endormit, mais Kensi, elle, se mit à pleurer. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible… Leurs retrouvailles ne pouvaient pas se passer ainsi. Non, ils avaient encore tellement de choses à faire, à dire… Il va falloir qu'ils sortent de là ! Elle reprit de plus belle ses signaux de détresse…

* * *

**je n'ai qu'une chose à dire: MOUHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA .**

**ha, oui! j'oubliais, ce chapitre marque la moitié de ma fic... ^_~**

**à Jeudi ^_^**

**Neferete**


	10. Chapter 10

**et voila la suite directe...**

**je ne m'attarde pas, pour vous laissez déguster ce chapitre ;-)**

**sauf, quand même, pour vous dire merci pour vos review!**

**merci aussi à ma très chère correctrice Rockandlol! **

**on ce retrouve plus bas...**

**Nef**

* * *

Chapitre 10

Meson revint avec les plans de l'entrepôt et les déplia sur le capot d'une voiture de police. Callen se pencha sur le document.

« J'ai du mal à croire que cet entrepôt ne sert à rien. Il appartient à une des familles de narcotrafiquants, les plus célèbres de Californie, il doit forcément y avoir forcément en endroit qui leur sert de planque… »

Bates coupa Callen « nous avons déjà fouillé les lieux à plusieurs reprises, même la brigade cynophile n'a rien trouvé… »

« Il est facile de leurrer des chiens quand cela est possible » Il se tourna vers Meson « serait-il possible qu'il y ai une pièce supplémentaire sans que cela soit indiqué sur les plans ? »

« Oui, bien sûr… ça c'est déjà vu »

« Très bien, alors, d'après vous, où pourrait-on en trouver une dans ce bâtiment. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de le savoir ? »

« On pourrait suivre les conduites d'eau ou les câbles électriques, mais ça pourrait prendre du temps et la moitié du bâtiment est déjà détruit »

« Mais par rapport au plan, on ne pourrait pas procéder par élimination ? »

« Il y a une chose qui est sûre, c'est que s'il y a une salle « clandestine » dans ce bâtiment, elle ne peut qu'être en sous-sol, ce qui pourrait être salvateur pour vos amis »

« Ok, à présent où cette planque pourrait être ? » Ils se mirent tous à regarder le plan de l'entrepôt. Meson s'éloigna un instant, pour revenir, avec un autre plan, mais là il s'agissait d'un plan des égouts ainsi que tous les câbles, arrivées et évacuations des eaux de la ville. On voyait nettement où passait tout ce fouillis qui peuplait les sous-sols de Los Angeles. C'est Sam qui trouva quelque chose.

« Là !» Il pointa du doigt un endroit où rien ne passait et le compara avec le plan du Bâtiment « et en plus il y a une arrivée d'eau et d'électricité qui descendent juste à cet endroit… »

Callen regarda Sam « très bien on y va… »

« Attendez ! » Meson les rattrapa. «Mes hommes finissent d'abord de sécuriser le périmètre, après on pourra y aller»

« Nos amis sont sûrement en train de crever et vous nous dites d'attendre ?! »

« Que cela vous plaise ou non, c'est moi qui dirige ici ! Mes hommes sont tout à fait capable de s'en charger » il prit son talkie-walkie et appela ses hommes « Rob ! Stu ! J'ai besoin que vous sécurisiez le secteur huit, le plus rapidement possible, et je veux aussi que vous en profitiez pour voir s'il pourrait y avoir une trappe ou une ouverture au sol. Rien n'est indiqué sur les plans mais nous avons des raisons de croire qu'il y a bien quelque chose dans cette zone… »

« Compris Capitaine ! »

Il se retourna vers les deux agents du NCIS. « Maintenant, s'il doit y avoir quelque chose, vous pouvez être sûr que mes gars le trouveront… »

* * *

L'oxygène se faisait rare, mais elle s'efforçait toujours à lancer ses signaux, malheureusement cela devenait de plus en plus difficile de maintenir le rythme et son bras s'engourdissait. Quant à Deeks, la seule chose qu'il lui permettait de voir qu'il était toujours en vie, c'était sa température qui ne cessait d'augmenter.

« Deeks !... s'il te plait…il faut que tu tiennes encore un peu… »

* * *

Rob s'approcha du secteur huit, même si le feu avait été maitrisé, des braises restaient encore présentes, et un départ de feu pouvait très bien reprendre. Il s'arrêta au milieu des décombres pour essayer de voir s'il pouvait trouver ce que leur capitaine leur avait demandé de chercher. Stu était juste derrière lui.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'on arrivera à trouver quoi que ce soit dans ce merdier ? »

« J'en sais rien, mais le chef nous a demandé de chercher…alors cherches et fait pas ch… »

« …attends ! Ferme là !... »

« …quoi ? Tu te fous de moi ?... »

« Ta gueule Rob ! J'ai entendu quelque chose… »

Rob se tut, et ne bougea pas d'un pouce, se concentrant sur ce que Stu avait pu entendre.

Et il finit par percevoir ce que son collègue avait entendu.

« On dirait du morse ! Stu ! Tu étais dans l'armée, ça dis quoi ? »

« Si tu ne la fermes pas, comment veux-tu que je le sache ? » il se concentra sur le signal « c'est un SOS, ils sont deux, dans un sous-sol… mais les signaux sont plutôt faibles… » Il se dirigea vers la source du bruit, qui était dans l'angle de la pièce où se trouvait un long tuyau qui longeait le mur.

« Ça vient de cette canalisation » il prit un gravât et commença à répondre à son interlocuteur.

* * *

Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle n'était même plus sûre de signaux qu'elle envoyait… mais au moment où elle voulait reprendre cette activité, elle entendit une réponse à ses messages…

« Ho ! Mon Dieu ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Deeks ! On nous a retrouvé » elle essaya de le réveiller mais il était toujours plongé dans l'inconscience. Elle répondit au signal du mieux qu'elle pouvait en essayant de crier, pour que les secours puissent les retrouver. Elle puisa dans ses dernières forces « Nous sommes là ! La trappe est au milieu de la pièce ! » Elle essaya de répéter cette phrase autant que possible…

* * *

« Rob ! Tu as entendu ? »

« Ouais ! »

Ils se dirigèrent au centre de la salle et commencèrent à déblayer les gravats. Stu prit sa radio « Capitaine ! On a trouvé quelque chose. Apparemment il y a deux personnes coincées dans un sous-sol, on a besoin d'aide pour dégager les gravats !»

Sam et Callen se regardèrent, et sans l'accord de Meson, ils se dirigèrent vers le secteur où se trouvait les deux pompiers demandant de l'aide et ils furent suivis de près par Bates !, Meson et tous les autres hommes disponibles pour aider Stu et Rob... Ils arrivèrent rapidement sur les lieux. De deux, ils furent vite une douzaine à aider le deux pompiers à déblayer les décombres.

Ce fut Callen qui trouva en premier les prémices d'un trou dans le sol.

« ICI ! »Tout le monde se regroupa autour de Callen et commença à dégager l'entrée de la planque. Quand le trou fut suffisamment grand pour y faire passer sa tête, G. demanda une lampe torche pour regarder à l'intérieur. Et ce qu'il vit le rassura, mais le terrifia aussi, car ses deux amis ne bougeaient pas. Kensi, qui un peu plus tôt, avait frappé sur le conduit d'eau, avait fini par perdre connaissance.

« Il faut se dépêcher ! Ils ne vont pas tenir bien longtemps »

Aussitôt, une chaine humaine commença à prendre forme et l'ouverture de la plaque fut enfin accessible aux secours. Ils rentrèrent un à un, dévalant les gravats. Les premiers soins furent administrés à Deeks, quand une autre équipe s'occupa de Kensi. Des masques à oxygène furent rapidement posés sur leurs visages. Kensi fut la première à être évacuée de cette bulle de survie. Deeks suivit peu de temps après… Les ambulances les attendaient déjà, les portes grandes ouvertes, mais pas question de partir avant de les avoir stabilisés. Sam et Callen regardèrent la scène, impuissants. C'était maintenant aux secours de s'occuper d'eux.

* * *

Carlos vit les secours mettre ses deux victimes dans leur ambulance respective, quand son téléphone sonna.

« Tu en met du temps Carlos ! »

« Oui, je sais Emmy…on a un problème… »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ils ne sont pas morts… »

« Quoi ? Je t'ai demandé de faire un truc simple Carlos, une seule balle dans la tête aurait suffi ! Mais non ! Il a fallu que tu faces autrement !... » Carlos ne sut quoi répondre à sa patronne « Laisses tomber…donnes-moi du temps, je m'en occupe ! » Emmy raccrocha. « _On est jamais mieux servi que par soit même…. »_

* * *

Kensi reprit connaissance dans l'ambulance. Elle fut prise de panique devant toute l'agitation qui se passait autour d'elle, elle retira son masque à oxygène et commença à vouloir se lever. Mais les ambulanciers essayèrent de la tenir tant bien que mal, Callen arriva pour leur prêter mains forte.

« Kensi ! Calme toi, ils sont là pour te soigner… »

« … où est Deeks ? Je veux le voir ! »

« Il est dans l'autre ambulance, les secouristes sont en train de le prendre en charge… »

« … comment il va ? »

Callen jeta un œil à l'autre ambulance, Sam se tenait devant attendant d'en savoir plus sur son collègue, mais les yeux inquiets qu'il jeta à Callen, ne le rassura pas et malheureusement Kensi l'a vite compris.

« Callen ? Répond moi ! »

« Je ne sais pas Kensi, mais il faut que tu te calmes. Penses déjà à toi et…. »

« … tu te fous de moi Là ?! Je veux savoir comment il va ! »

Sam qui avait compris ce qui se passait avec Kensi se risqua à prendre contact avec elle.

« Kensi, ça va aller, il est mal en point, mais les urgentistes son plutôt positifs » Elle se calma, laissant enfin ses propres secouristes s'occuper d'elle… et les ambulanciers purent finalement prendre le chemin de l'hôpital après avoir stabilisé leurs patients.

Callen et Sam les regardèrent partir.

« Sam, pourquoi tu as mentis à Kensi ? »

« On a pas besoin d'avoir deux collègue entre la vie et la mort G. ! Elle était en train de se vider de son sang… »

« Tu sais que si elle l'apprend, tu risques gros… »

« Ouais, mais au moins elle s'est calmée et ils ont pu commencer à la soigner… » Sam regarda discrètement par-dessus l'épaule de son partenaire.

« Euh ! Sam ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? »

« Retournes-toi discrètement et regardes qui nous fait l'honneur de sa présence… »

Callen s'exécuta, mais même en étant le plus discret possible, un mec qui se retourne et regarde dans ta direction, voulait forcément dire que tu t'es fait repérer. Carlos Sanchez prit donc ses jambes à son coup, suivi de près par les deux agents du NCIS…

* * *

**ha! ils sont enfin sorti de là, ils quittent leur tombeau pour...un autre?... MOUHAAAAAAA**

**Sam et Callen arriveront-ils à attraper Carlos?**

**le suite samedi...**

**BISOUS**

**Neferete.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour,**

**Allons nous savoir, grâce à ce chapitre, si Kensi et Deeks s'en sortent? et bien... presque...**

**Recevoir vos review et vos tweet ne fait toujours plaisir et je dois avouer que je ne m'en lasse pas! merci à tous!**

**Merci aussi, encore, toujours et à jamais à ma chère Rockandlol**

**bonne lecture et à plus bas-**

**Neferete**

Chapitre 11

Malgré la condition physique de Sanchez, Sam et Callen se rapprochaient dangereusement de lui. Il se dirigea vers une ruelle, mais il fut bien vite stoppé par un mur de brique. Il se retourna et sortit son arme, visant les deux agents. Malheureusement les deux hommes les avaient sorties avant lui.

« Fais pas le con Sanchez ! Lâche ton arme » Hurla Sam en le visant. «Tu as deux armes pointées sur toi, alors baisses ton flingue et rends-toi ! »

Carlos analysa la situation, de toute façon, il avait déjà prévenu sa patronne de la situation. Se rendre lui permettrait d'avoir un peu plus de temps pour pouvoir finir le travail. Il baissa donc son arme et l'envoya aux deux agents, puis leva ses mains au-dessus de sa tête. Callen arriva derrière lui toujours couvert par son équipier, et lui menotta les mains dans le dos. Callen et Sam n'avaient qu'une envie de rejoindre leurs amis à l'hôpital, mais un connard en avait décidé autrement…

Ce fut donc Hetty qui rejoignit Deeks et Kensi à l'hôpital. Elle était là à attendre d'avoir des nouvelles de son ancien agent de liaison et de son ancienne coéquipière. Nell était restée au bureau pour superviser l'enquête en cours. Sa jeune employée devenait de plus en plus compétente dans la gérance de l'OSP et était devenue une aide non négligeable.

« Vous êtes Hetty Lange ? » Une jeune interne se présenta à Hetty. « Une de vos collègues nous a prévenus de votre arrivée »

« Très bien, avez-vous des nouvelles de mes agents ? »

« Mademoiselle Blye a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais nous avons réussi à stopper l'hémorragie. Mes collègues sont en train de lui donner les derniers soins. Elle sera placée rapidement dans une chambre. Nous vous préviendrons dès qu'elle y serra. »

Hetty fut en partie soulagée d'entendre cela, mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, concernant l'état de santé du lieutenant.

« Et en ce qui concerne Monsieur Deeks ? »

L'interne hésita « et bien… c'est plus délicat, il a eu deux côtes de casser. L'une a perforée son poumon, provoquant un pneumothorax, quand à la deuxième côte, elle a perforée la rate, provoquant une hémorragie interne. Il souffre aussi d'une infection. Il est au bloc, son état est critique et je ne peux pas vous en dire plus pour le moment.

« Très bien, je vous remercie Docteur ».

Carlos avait était placé dans la salle d'interrogatoire du hangar à bateaux, attendant que les deux agents lui fassent l'honneur de leurs présences. Même si la technique du « poirotage » de suspect était relativement efficace, leurs patiences ne leur permirent pas de l'effectuer. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce, alors que Sanchez n'y était que depuis dix minutes.

Callen débuta l'interrogatoire« Très bien Sanchez, on a pas mal de question à te poser… »

«Avocat ! »

« Quoi ? Sérieux ? Tu veux vraiment commencer par-là ? »

« Avocat ! »

« G., j'ai l'impression qu'il ne parle pas notre langue. » dit Sam ironiquement.

« Je parle très bien « notre » langue, je suis autant américain que vous et…AVOCAT »

« Tu n'as plus d'avocat Sanchez ! Le premier est en prison et le deuxième est sur une table d'opération à l'heure qu'il est… »

«A.V.O.C.A.T. ! »

Sam et Callen se regardèrent, puis sortirent de la pièce. Une fois la porte fermée, Sam prit la parole « Il essaye de gagner du temps, rien de plus… »

« Oui, je sais bien, mais on n'a pas le choix, il est clair qu'il ne dira rien sans un avocat !»

« Il sait très bien qu'il ne pourra pas en avoir un avant demain matin !»

« La nuit porte conseil Sam… »

Hetty était assise près du lit de Kensi où celle-ci se réveillait de son intervention. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle y avait été installée, quand elle finit par ouvrir les yeux. Hetty se leva et s'approcha de son agent.

« Bienvenue parmi nous, Mademoiselle Blye ! »

* * *

« Hetty ? » Kensi essaya de se redresser, mais fut vite stoppée par de violentes douleurs à l'épaule et à la jambe.

« Vous ne devriez pas bouger, ma chère. Je vais demander à une infirmière qu'elle vous redonne des antalgiques » Hetty se dirigea vers la porte, mais fut retenue par le bras par la jeune femme.

« Attendez ! Hetty !... Vous avez des nouvelles de Deeks ? »

Hetty se retourna vers elle « Monsieur Deeks est sorti du bloc, il y a une vingtaine de minutes, son état est critique mais stable. Les médecins ont préféré le sédater pour soulager la douleur, il ne devrait pas reprendre connaissance avant demain. »

« Je dois le voir… s'il vous plais Hetty… »

« Vous devez avant tout vous reposer, Mademoiselle Blye… »

« Hetty… »

« Non Kensi, vous avez eu aussi de graves liaisons et vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang. Vous avez besoin de repos. De plus, Monsieur Deeks est encore dans l'unité de soin intensif, où il n'accepte aucune visite. » Même si ses paroles étaient strictes, elle y déversa tout la compassion nécessaire pour faire comprendre à Kensi qu'elle serait prête à tout pour la rassurer. « Je vous promets de vous donner toutes les informations que je pourrais obtenir. »

Kensi s'avoua vaincue « Merci Hetty »

Hetty sortit de la chambre.

Si elle avait été en état, elle serait sûrement sortie de ce lit pour pouvoir prendre d'elle-même des nouvelles de son partenaire. Mais Hetty avait raison, elle n'était sûrement pas en état de le faire. Même si son épaule était maintenue avec un gilet GSI, le moindre mouvement la faisait souffrir. Quant à sa jambe, certes elle n'était pas cassée, mais une entaille de plus de dix centimètres et profonde de presque autant, même avec les plus grands soins donnés par des médecins compétant, était affreusement douloureuse. Et à en juger par sa fatigue et ses vertiges, alors qu'elle n'était qu'allongée, lui indiqua bien qu'elle avait perdu pas mal de sang, ce qui lui valut d'ailleurs d'être accrochée à une perfusion, lui servant à remédier rapidement à ce souci.

Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil et il était presque vingt-trois heures. Quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Julia y glissa la tête, voyant que sa fille ne dormait pas, elle ouvrit la porte et entra.

« Hey ! Comment vas-tu ma chérie ? » La question était stupide, mais nécessaire pour Julia.

« Maman ! Euh… malgré ce que tu peux voir ça va ! »

« Je suis désolée de n'être pas arrivée plus tôt, mais je n'étais pas en ville. Les infirmières ont été sympa de me laisser te voir, mais je ne peux pas rester trop longtemps… »

« Merci Maman. Ça fait du bien de te voir. » Voyant que sa fille commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux, elle s'approcha et s'assit auprès de sa fille, la prenant dans les bras.

Kensi pleura sur son épaule « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Maman, je vais bien, c'est juste que… »

« Oui, je sais, Mademoiselle Lange m'a téléphoné tout à l'heure. Mais elle m'a aussi dit qu'il devrait s'en sortir…» Elle prit la tête de sa fille entre ses deux mains « Ça va aller Kensi, je suis sûre de cela ! Compris ? »

Kensi essuya ses larmes « il a intérêt… » Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Julia reprit sa fille dans ses bras, pour un câlin réparateur…

* * *

**Bon finalement ça à l'aire d'aller! mais pour combien de temps... :p**

**à mardi!**

**Neferete**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour,**

**Et voici la suite... mais je préfère vous prévenir, si vous attendez des nouvelles de Deeks et Kensi, vous n'en aurez pas! ce chapitre va ce concentré sur l'enquête, sur Carlos, bien sur, mais surtout sur Sam et Callen avec un nouveau personnage...**

**Même si vos coeur de Densi ne sera pas satisfait, ne zappez pas ce chapitre relativement important pour la suite...pour moi il fait partie de mes préféré...**

**Merci à Rockandlol comme toujours ;)**

_**(petit message pour Carpage(guest) merci pour la review ;)... chez moi tout fonctionne...peut-être en changeant de navigateur?...)**_

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

Chapitre 12

Déborah Grant était une avocate commise d'office. Non pas qu'elle ne soit pas douée, mais si elle avait choisi ce métier et ce domaine, c'était pour aider les gens qui n'ont pas les moyens de se défendre. Pourtant, comme dans tout métier, il y avait des côtés négatifs. Toutes personnes avaient le droit de se défendre, mais quand il s'agissait de mauvaises personnes, cela ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Mais il fallait bien passer par là pour aider son prochain. Elle ne pouvait pas uniquement accepter que les bons côtés de son métier. Aussi quand son bureau lui envoya le dossier de Carlos Sanchez, elle avait tout de suite vu qu'elle n'allait pas apprécier cette affaire. Dès que cela touchait à des trafiquants ou des cartels, elle était réticente à devoir les « défendre », de plus, il ne s'agissait apparemment pas d'un simple dealer, mais un homme de main, d'une des plus dangereuses « familles » de la côte ouest. Remarquez, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait de la chance, perdre ses deux avocats en moins d'un mois… Qu'allait-il donc lui arriver ? »

Il était huit heures quand elle arriva à l'adresse qu'on lui avait indiquée.

« Sérieux ! Un hangar à bateaux ? Je pensais avoir tout vu… »

C'est vrai qu'elle en avait vu des endroits et des rendez-vous des plus loufoques, là où à trente-quatre ans, certains avocats commençaient à grimper les échelons et bénéficiaient des plus beaux hôtels et des bureaux dans les plus beaux gratte-ciels de Los Angeles. Elle, avait droit, aux commissariats de quartier, au central de la police, aux vieux appartements miteux de la ville, des caravanes et même des boites à striptease. Une fois, elle s'était même retrouvée dans une cave et pas en bonne compagnie. Fort heureusement pour elle, elle avait un permis de port d'arme, et savait donc parfaitement se servir d'une arme à feu.

Elle entra dans le fameux hangar, elle confia son arme au gardien et se présenta aux deux agents chargés du dossier de son client.

Elle se présenta, en premier à l'homme blond et lui fit d'ailleurs l'un de ses plus beaux sourires « Bonjour, je suis Déborah Grant, l'avocate chargée du dossier de Monsieur Sanchez »

L'agent principal se présenta à son tour en lui serrant la main « Bonjour, moi je suis l'Agent Callen et voici mon partenaire, l'agent Hanna.» Sam lui serra la main à son tour.

Non seulement l'agent Callen avait de beaux yeux, mais il avait aussi le sourire qui allait avec.

Après quelques secondes de blanc, elle reprit.

« Euh… Bien, où est mon client ? »

Sam lui indiqua la salle d'interrogatoire. Elle s'y dirigea, mais elle fut vite rattrapée par Callen.

« J'aimerai que l'on parle avant… »

« Je vous écoute… »

« Votre client a enlevé deux de nos amis et a tenté de les tuer en faisant exploser le bâtiment où ils étaient enfermés. Autant dire qu'il est dans la merde. Mais, il travaille pour le compte d'une personne, Emmy Molinaro, et si il nous dit où elle se trouve, nous serons peut-être en mesure de négocier avec lui… »

« J'ai eu le temps de feuilleter le dossier agent Callen. Je comprends parfaitement la situation. Mais, je suis quand même là pour défendre au mieux mon client. Et pour avoir déjà travaillé avec des gens comme Sanchez, je peux vous dire qu'il ne crachera pas le morceau comme ça. Vous n'êtes pas à en train de négocier avec un simple dealer ! Ces gens-là savent très bien ce qui les attend s'ils se mettent à parler. Il préféra de loin une vie derrière les barreaux à se faire passer pour des petits caïds, qu'un coup de couteau donné dans les douches d'une prison. D'autant que les Molinaro ont beaucoup des leurs dans les prisons de l'Etat… Mais je suis à peu près certaine, que si vous lui offrez une place dans une prison sécurisée, avec peut-être, une nouvelle identité et bien entendu des compagnons de cellule, plutôt calmes, je pourrai essayer de le convaincre… »

« Quoi ? Vous voulez qu'on le mette avec des petits fraudeurs et hackeurs ? Il va les terroriser ! »

« S'il ne se tient pas à carreau, il sera à quoi s'en tenir… »

Bien que l'idée que Sanchez puisse couler des jours heureux dans une prison version « ClubMed » ne l'enchante guère. C'était malheureusement le seul moyen de pouvoir choper la « Marraine »…

Carlos et Déborah étaient en train de discuter dans la salle d'interrogatoire, les deux agents les observaient grâce au store vénitien.

« Alors tu en dis quoi G. ? »

« J'en dis que si elle arrive à le convaincre, je suis prêt à faire ce que tu veux… »

« Ce que je veux ? Tu es sûr de toi ? » Sourit son coéquipier.

« Elle n'y arrivera pas, tu as vu le monstre. Elle doit peser à tout casser moins de soixante kilos et il mesure près de deux mètres et elle a au moins trente centimètres de moins que lui. »

Sam observa l'avocate et son client « Je ne trouve pas qu'elle a l'air impressionné… Elle a même plutôt l'air d'être sûre d'elle. Mais je te suis…»

« De quoi tu parles ?»

« Tu as dit que tu étais prêt à faire ce que je veux, alors… »

Callen sourira et leva les mains résigné à accepter ce « gage » « Ok, je fais quoi si je perds ? »

Sam regarda l'avocate en souriant «elle… »

« Quoi ? Elle ? »

« Si je gagne, tu l'invites à un rendez-vous, j'ai vu comment tu la regardais quand elle est rentrée»

« Ho, non, tu ne peux pas m'obliger à sortir avec une femme comme ça, Sam ! »

« Tu as accepté G. tu dois le faire! »

« C'est l'avocate d'un suspect Sam, il y a conflit d'intérêt, impossible ! »

« Arrêtes… Je ne te dis pas de sortir avec elle dès qu'elle sort de là-dedans, mais dès qu'on aura résolu cette affaire… »

Sur ce dernier mot G. perdit son sourire et changea de sujet « Oui, il faut en finir avec cette affaire, Emmy Molinaro ne doit pas s'en sortir Sam… »

Sam reprit aussi son sérieux « oui, on va l'avoir, pour Deeks et pour Kensi… »

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Déborah parlait avec Sanchez, quand elle sortit de la pièce et elle se dirigea vers Callen et Sam.

« Très bien, je lui ai parlé de votre proposition, et il est d'accord pour vous aider »

Callen fut surpris « Quoi ? Comment avez-vous fait ? »

« Ho ! Je peux être persuasive quand je veux … » et elle lui sourit. « En fait je tiens ce mérite à mes cours de psychologie criminelle. Quand j'étais étudiante à Chicago, avant de choisir le droit, je voulais être Profiler, … enfin bref… quoi qu'il en soit, ça me sert de temps en temps… Mais je dois me rendre aussi à l'évidence… il cache quelque chose… »

« Comment ça… ? »

« Et bien je dois dire que j'y suis arrivée bien trop facilement à mon goût, mais je ne suis que l'avocate, à vous de trouver ce qu'il ne va pas. »

« Très bien, je vous remercie. Alors allons-y » et ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la salle d'interrogatoire.

Callen s'installa sur la chaise face à Carlos « très bien Sanchez, on vous écoute… »

Carlos se redressa sur sa chaise « Emmy a un chalet à côté du lac Castias, pas loin du barrage … » Il réclama un papier et un stylo pour y noter les coordonnées exactes, puis le tendit à Callen.

« C'est à plus d'une heure de route de Los Angeles… »

« Ouais ! Et à cette heure-ci, vous allez avoir des bouchons … » sourit-il.

« Tu trouves ça drôle ? »

« Quoi ? J'ai passé la nuit dans une cellule qui put le bois pourris et la marée, j'ai bien le droit de rire un peu »

« Monsieur Sanchez, je vous conseille de prendre au sérieux cet entretien… » Carlos regarda son avocate d'un mauvais œil.

Sam reprit la parole « J'espère pour toi qu'on trouvera Emmy Molinaro, si non, notre accord sera caduc et tu pourras dire bonjour à tes amis en prison… »

Callen et Sam sortirent de la salle d'interrogatoire.

« G. Je n'aime pas ça, je trouve ça trop facile. Ce mec a été le garde du corps d'Esteban Molinaro pendant près de huit ans avant d'être celui d'Emmy, il devrait avoir une fidélité aveugle envers cette famille »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi Sam, mais pour le moment nous n'avons que ça. Je vais demander à Nell et Eric de faire une recherche sur ce chalet » Callen prit son téléphone et demanda à Nell de faire le nécessaire et au plus vite. Elle le rappela moins de cinq minutes plus tard.

«Callen, le chalet, qui est plutôt une version luxueuse d'une cabane de pêcheur, appartenait à l'oncle d'Emmy, Jackson Davenport, décédé il y a cinq ans, sans femme ni enfant, c'est Emmy qui a hérité du bien, mais elle l'a mise au nom d'une certaine Helley Danton… »

« Et qui est cette Helley Danton ? »

« Et bien il s'emblerait que cette Helley n'existe pas et en fouillant bien, Éric a trouvé qu'elle n'était qu'une de ses nombreuses couvertures quand elle était dans la police, c'est pour cette raison qu'on ne l'a pas vu tout de suite… »

« Et vous avez trouvé ça en cinq minutes ? Bon boulot ! Merci » Il raccrocha et se retourna vers Sam « Bien, ce chalet appartient bien à Emmy… »

« Alors, on fait quoi ? »

« Vas-y, prend une équipe avec toi, je reste ici, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment… »

« Je suis d'accord, tiens moi au courant… » Sam partit pour planifier son Raid.

Callen observa Sanchez qui était en train de parler avec Déborah… _« Trop facile… »_

* * *

**haha que va-il ce passer? encore un chapitre qui vous donne un gout de "sans fin/faim"... Et enfin le retour d'Emmy!**

**Déborah**** fait parti des personnages qui risque d'être dans ma prochaine fic...(que je n'ai pas encore commencé à écrire, donc pas sûr...Il faut que tout ce met en place dans ma tête avant d'écrire quoi que ce soit!et ma tête est un peut surcharger en ce moment! LOL!) **

**à jeudi et très bon épisode pour demain! Moi je ne le verrais pas tout de suite, je vais rendre visite à Mickey avec mes enfants...**

**Bisous!**

**Nef**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour!**

**et bien nous allons faire enfin un petit tour par l'hôpital, où tout semblerais aller pour le mieux...mais...(et oui y'a toujours un mais)**

**un grand merci à vous pour tous vos mots gentil. Merci aussi à Rockandlol qui à fini les corrections de tout les chapitres et que je compte encore solliciter dans un proche avenir (j'espère)...**

**ça fait longtemps que je l'ai dis mais, NCIS:LA ne m'appartiens pas, les personnages non plus, sauf ceux que j'ai crées pour cette fic.**

**à + bas**

**Nef**

* * *

Chapitre 13

Bien que la fatigue fût présente, Kensi ne dormit pratiquement pas de la nuit. C'est un peu après Huit heures et demie qu'Hetty se présenta :

« Bonjour Mademoiselle Blye. A en juger par votre tête, vous n'avez pas bien dormis… »

« Non, pas vraiment c'est vrai. Mais ça va mieux, je n'ai plus de vertige »

Hetty donna à Kensi un petit sac de voyage. « J'ai pris la peine de passer chez vous et vous prendre des affaires. Je pense que la chemise d'hôpital que vous portez, ne sera pas convenable si vous vous levez… »

Kensi sourit à l'idée qu'effectivement cela serait peu convenable « Merci Hetty…Avez-vous des nouvelles de Deeks ? »

Mais à ce moment-là une infirmière entra et regarda la vieille femme « je suis désolée Madame mais ce n'est pas encore l'heure des visites et je dois effectuer quelques soins sur ma patiente »

« Je suis seulement venue pour déposer des affaires à Mademoiselle Blye, je ne serai pas longue et puis j'ai l'aval de votre chef de service »

« Ho ! Excusez-moi alors, mais je dois quand même vous demander de sortir, le temps de changer les bandages de votre amie … »

Hetty se dirigea vers la sortie, mais Kensi la stoppa dans son élan « Hetty ! Pourriez-vous prendre des nouvelles de… »

« … c'est comme si c'était fait Kensi »

« Merci… » Et Hetty sortit de la chambre.

Une demi-heure après, elle avait pu prendre une douche avec l'aide de l'infirmière et put enfin passer quelque chose de plus convenable, un pantalon, un sweat de yoga noir et un t-shirt blanc.

Hetty rentra à nouveau dans sa chambre.

« Et bien vous avez l'air beaucoup mieux comme ça » lui sourit sa patronne.

« Merci Hetty… » Kensi hésita à continuer…

« J'ai parlé au médecin de Monsieur Deeks… » Comprenant où Kensi voulait en venir « Il va beaucoup mieux, ils sont en train de le sortir des soins intensifs. Il devrait avoir une chambre dans ce service, non loin de la vôtre. Ils ont arrêté de le sédater. Il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller… »

Kensi fut soulagée « Quand pourrais-je le voir ? »

« Dès qu'il sera installé dans sa chambre… Une infirmière viendra vous prévenir dès que ça sera le cas… »

« Ok, merci Hetty » apaisée, elle changea de sujet « et quand n'est-il de l'enquête ?

« Et bien Monsieur Hanna et Monsieur Callen ont réussi à faire parler Sanchez. L'agent Hanna est en route pour interpeler Madame Molinaro »

« Callen n'est pas avec lui ?… »

« Il semblerait que son instinct lui est dicté de rester à Los Angeles… »

« Comment ça ?... »

« Même si l'adresse donnée par Monsieur Sanchez à l'air bonne, il doute qu'elle y soit encore présente, c'est pourquoi il préfère rester à proximité de la ville… ».

Une infirmière entra, apportant avec elle un fauteuil roulant « Mademoiselle Blye, votre ami a enfin rejoint sa chambre, je peux vous y conduire si vous le désirez ? »

Kensi regarda le fauteuil « je n'ai pas besoin de cela, je peux marcher »

« Il faut que vous évitiez de trop solliciter votre jambe pendant quelque jours. Pour éviter de ré-ouvrir les sutures… »

Kensi s'avoua vaincue, après tout le plus important était d'être rapidement auprès de son partenaire.

Effectivement seules deux chambres séparaient la sienne de celle de Deeks, quand elle entra, elle le vit allongé et branché à plusieurs E.V et électrocardiogrammes. L'infirmière l'installa près de son compagnon.

« N'hésitez pas à nous appeler, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit » elle lui montra le petit bouton rouge sur la commande d'appel.

« Je vous remercie… » Et l'infirmière sortit laissant la jeune femme ainsi que Hetty qui était entrée après elle.

Hetty s'approcha de Kensi et posa une main bienveillante sur son épaule. « Je vais vous laisser Kensi, rester auprès de lui… »

« Oui c'est ce que je vais faire. Merci Hetty »

Hetty sourit « et bien je ne me lasserai jamais de vos remerciements ma chère… Tenez nous au courant… »

« Promis… » Elle attendit que sa patronne sorte, pour pouvoir, enfin prendre la main de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

« Hey ! La marmotte, je suis là ! Je ne te laisserai pas cette fois » elle se leva du fauteuil, pour pouvoir déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son amant, toujours inconscient. Ce contact lui fit un bien fou, même si il était inconscient…

* * *

Au hangar à bateaux, Callen était toujours à observer les deux personnes présentes dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Apparemment la discussion entre Carlos et son avocate était en train de tourner au vinaigre.

« Je suis là pour vous défendre Monsieur Sanchez, Si vous mentez au NCIS, votre accord ne se fera pas ! Vous comprenez ?! »

« T'es mignonne, mais un peu conne, qui te dis que je tiens à cet accord ? »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » dit-elle surprise.

« Laisses tomber ma grande, ton affaire tombe à l'eau…»

Déborah se leva précipitamment de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Quoi ? J'ai choqué ton petit amour propre d'avocate ? »

Déborah se retourna « non, vous avez juste confirmé ce que je redoutais… »Elle sortit.

Elle s'approcha du chef d'équipe « Agent Callen, je crois que vos amis sont en danger, Sanchez nous a mené en bateau. Même si l'adresse est sûrement bonne, il ne vous la donnée, que pour faire gagner du temps à sa patronne… »

A ce moment le téléphone de Callen sonna.

« G. elle n'est pas au chalet ! Elle y était sûrement, encore ce matin, mais elle n'y est plus. Nous avons fouillé tout la baraque, la seule chose qu'on est vu c'est qu'elle a surement changé d'apparence. Dans la salle de bain, nous avons trouvé des cheveux et une boîte de décolorant dans une poubelle… »

« Merci Sam » Il raccrocha, pour appeler directement l'OSP.

« Salut Éric, peux-tu me trouver tous les appels émis depuis le chalet d'Emmy Molinaro et rapidement ! »

« C'est comme si c'était fait… » Callen entendit Éric pianoter frénétiquement sur le clavier de son ordinateur. «Il s'emblerait, qu'elle ait fait le tour de tous les hôpitaux de la ville… »

« Et le dernier appel ?... »

« Euh… Callen, c'est l'hôpital où Kensi et Deeks sont enregistrés… »

« Je veux que tu envoies tout de suite une équipe sur place ! Appelles aussi Bates, je m'y rends le plus vite possible …»

À l'OSP, Éric s'efforça d'appeler toute l'aide nécessaire que Callen aurait besoin. Hetty entra à ce moment.

« Monsieur Beal ! Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Il semblerait, d'après Callen, qu'Emmy Molinaro pourrait vouloir s'en prendre à Kensi et Deeks… Nell se rend sur place »

Hetty prit son téléphone pour appeler sa jeune agent de terrain, mais il semblerait que Kensi n'avait pas pris le téléphone qu'elle lui avait ramené un peu plus tôt dans la matinée avec ses affaires.

« Monsieur Beal, appelez l'hôpital pour qu'il puisse prévenir mademoiselle Blye… »

« J'ai essayé plusieurs fois mais le service ne répond pas et l'accueil n'est pas encore ouvert … »

« Je m'en fiche appelez le directeur si il le faut, il faut vite la mettre au courant ! »

« Très bien… »Éric s'exécuta.

* * *

**MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *rire sadique***

**Quand on croit que c'est la fin, et bien... c'est pas la fin...hihihihihihi**

**Je vous promet pour samedi, un chapitre dès plus angoissant, car vous aller crier victoire, avant de retomber dans une angoisse profonde RE-MOUHAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH... (chut!)**

**Bonne attente ;)**

**Bisous**

**Neferete**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ha! enfin j'ai pus télécharger mon chapitre!j'ai pas pus le faire ce matin, au cause d'un bug du site, mais voila qui est fait! Donc, désolé de la publication tardive...**

**Bien je vous avez promis un peut d'angoisse... donc, en voila... et la fin risque de ne pas vous plaire...mais je vous promet de me calmer rapidement!**

**Donc, bonne lecture et bon courage.**

**Merci encore à vous de vos nombreux reviews, j'aime toujours autant et même de plus en plus à chaque fois, en faite je crois que je suis devenus accro!**

**merci à ma Roky (oui c'est la mienne et je partage pas en plus!)**

**à plus bas...**

**Nef**

* * *

Chapitre 14

Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure que Kensi tenait la main de Deeks. Même si quelques légers spasmes le secouait parfois, signe que le réveil approchait, il était toujours ancré dans ses rêves. Kensi observa l'homme qu'elle aimait, oui, elle l'aimait, même si avant ces évènements, elle ne savait pas définir leur relation. Là, elle était sûre de ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait failli perdre son partenaire, meilleur ami et bien plus encore à présent. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant, même avec Jack, qu'elle avait quand même aimé au point d'accepter sa demande en mariage. Mais ils étaient jeunes à ce moment-là, elle n'avait pas fini ses études et lui s'apprêtait à partir en Afghanistan… Son premier amour, sa première déception.

Une infirmière entra dans la chambre.

« Excusez-moi mademoiselle, mais je dois vérifier les pansements de votre ami»

« Euh ! Oui je comprends »Kensi embrassa Deeks sur le front et sortit de la chambre assise dans son fauteuil roulant.

« Je ne devrais pas en avoir pour plus de dix minutes… Voulez-vous de l'aide ? »

« Non merci ça ira, je dois retourner dans ma chambre pour récupérer mon téléphone, je crois l'avoir entendu sonner plusieurs fois …»

Elle sortit de la chambre, croisa une autre infirmière qui entra dans la chambre de Deeks, sûrement pour aider sa collègue…

Une fois dans sa chambre elle s'efforça de trouver son téléphone coincé au fond de son sac.

« Whaaa ! Dix appels en absence et sept messages vocaux! » Elle appuya sur la touche de raccourci de sa boite vocale, les trois premiers messages, correspondait aux appels que Sam et Callen avaient dû passer hier matin, sûrement quand ils se sont aperçus du retard de leur collègue.

Le quatrième, sa mère, qui lui indiquait qu'elle ne serait pas présente, pour leur virée entre filles prévue le soir même, car elle devait passer toute la journée à San Diego et n'était pas sûr de l'heure à laquelle elle allait rentrer.

Mais quand elle écouta le sixième message, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, c'était Callen qui lui demandait d'être méfiante et de ne surtout pas quitter Deeks des yeux, car Emmy était censée se rendre à l'hôpital. Il lui précisait aussi qu'elle avait probablement changé d'apparence.

Soudain Kensi prit conscience qu'elle avait probablement laissé passer Emmy lorsqu'elle était sortie de sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas reconnu Emmy dans cette fausse infirmière allant aider sa collègue… _« La pétasse ! » _Kensi se leva de son fauteuil, elle ira bien plus vite sans. Elle sortit de sa chambre en hurlant « DEEKS ! » elle bouscula toutes les personnes se trouvant sur son chemin, même si sa jambe lui faisait atrocement mal, elle n'hésita pas dans ses gestes. Elle se trouva face à la chambre de son petit ami et ouvrit la porte avec violence.

Ce qu'elle vit la glaça d'effroi. L'infirmière qui c'était présentée à elle pour les soins de Deeks, était allongée au sol dans son propre sang et sûrement morte. Mais le plus difficile fut de voir Emmy essayant d'étouffer Deeks avec son propre oreiller.

« Éloignes toi de là, SALOPE ! » Kensi se ruât vers Emmy et la plaqua au mur, son bras pressant sur la gorge d'Emmy. Même si Emmy fut surprise par son assaillante, elle avait un avantage sur Kensi. Elle était en pleine possession de ses forces et se dégagea du coup facilement de son emprise, en donnant un simple coup de point sur la jambe blessée de Kensi, la déséquilibrant et la fit tomber au sol. Emmy s'éloigna d'elle pour récupérer le couteau qu'elle avait laissé tomber, quand elle avait tué l'infirmière.

« Tu crois vraiment que tu peux faire le poids ? Regarde-toi, ta jambe pisse le sang et un de tes bras ne te sert plus à rien ! Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça ? »

« Si tu le touches encore, je te tue … » menaça Kensi.

« Mhmm ! J'ai eu pas mal d'occasion de le toucher ma belle et se fut à chaque fois avec plaisir … »

Le sang de Kensi commença à bouillir _« ne rentres pas dans son jeu » _elle finit par sourire « Saches qu'à chaque fois qu'il t'a touché, il pensait à moi et à personne d'autre, alors tu as beau balancer ton venin, rien ne me touchera venant de toi… » Elle se redressa « alors ? Tu attends quoi »

Emmy se jeta sur Kensi avec son couteau, mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que même blessée, Kensi savait parfaitement se défendre de ce genre d'attaque. Elle esquiva un coup, puis un autre et tous les autres qui suivaient. Emmy commença à perdre patience et s'énerva. Elle s'élança une dernière fois sur Kensi, mais elle fut surprise par cette dernière, qui l'esquiva une fois de plus, mais contre toute attente arriva à la désarmer. Kensi récupéra enfin son couteau et en profita pour lui trancher la gorge. Emmy s'effondra au sol, morte avant même d'avoir atteint le sol.

Elle se précipita sur Deeks, retira l'oreiller, mais déjà sa ligne de vie bipait sans interruption. Une infirmière arriva à ce moment-là, alertée par l'alarme de Deeks. Mais au moment où elle découvrit les deux corps elle poussa un hurlement.

« Calmez-vous, je suis agent fédéral. Il faut que vous alliez chercher un médecin, mon ami s'enfonce »

Même si l'infirmière était pétrifiée devant les corps sans vie et tout ce sang, elle se dirigea vers le couloir pour donner l'alerte.

« Code rouge, j'ai besoin d'une équipe de réa sur le champ… » Hurlât elle dans le couloir.

Callen arriva à ce moment-là et se dirigea vers la chambre de Deeks.

« Monsieur vous ne pouvez pas entrer » l'infirmière l'arrêta.

Callen regarda à l'intérieur et y vit une scène digne du film de Stephen King « Carrie ». Il vit Kensi à côté du lit de Deeks

« Kensi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Cria-t-il à son équipière.

Elle fut vite chassée de la chambre par l'équipe de réa et rejoignit donc Callen. Elle était en état de choc.

« Kensi ça va ? » s'inquiéta-t-il

« Dee…Deeks, il est… »

« Non, Kens, je suis sûr que ça va aller, que s'est-il passé ? »

« J'…j'ai écouté ton message quand je suis entrée dans ma chambre et… j'ai couru dans sa chambre…mais…mais elle était déjà là… »

Vu les deux corps qu'il avait entrevu avant, l'un des deux devait être celui d'Emmy… Pourquoi n'était-il même pas étonné que même avec un bras en moins et une jambe branlante, son amie avait quand même pu venir à bout de cette Femme… il sourit à cette pensée.

Il prit Kensi dans les bras voyant bien qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Elle s'y glissa volontiers, peut-être même un peu trop…beaucoup trop, il dû la soutenir de plus en plus. Elle était en train de perdre connaissance.

« Vite ! Aidez-moi » lança-t-il dans le couloir vide. Pratiquement tout le service devait s'occuper de Deeks.

Un infirmier arriva d'une chambre et se dirigea vers Callen « Allongez-la au sol… » Il regarda Callen « vous êtes blessé ? »

Callen regarda sur lui et vit effectivement du sang sur son pantalon puis regarda Kensi « Sa jambe, indiqua-t-il à l'homme… »

L'infirmier souleva le pantalon de Kensi et vit que son bandage était imbibé de sang « Sa blessure s'est ré-ouverte. » Il se leva et pris des draps propres sur un chariot. « Pressez lui la jambe avec cela, je vais chercher de l'aide » L'infirmier se leva et partit chercher des secours. Il revint à peine deux minutes plus tard, avec une collègue, un médecin et un brancard…

Le médecin ausculta Kensi « Sa suture s'est déchirée et c'est beaucoup trop important pour être pris en charge ici. » Il se tourna vers l'infirmière « Moly, appelez le bloc, rapidement, elle a besoin des soins urgents… » En moins de deux minutes, Kensi fut emmenée au bloc, laissant Callen au sol, choqué par ce qui venait de se passer…

« Callen ! » Nell débarque par le couloir derrière lui. Elle l'observa et voyant tout ce sang « mon Dieu, tu es blessé ? »

Callen regarda sa jeune collègue marcher vers lui, il se redressa « Non, ça va, ce n'est pas mon sang… »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Kensi vient d'être emmenée au bloc et Deeks… » Il se dirigea vers la chambre de son ami et se plaça devant la porte close « … ils sont en train de le réanimer… »

Voyant que son ami avait l'air choqué elle osa lui demander « Callen ça va ? »

« Moi, oui… mais pas eux… »

* * *

**Oui je sais vous allez encore me détester, mais je le promet (encore) cela ne va pas durer longtemps, vous aurez de leurs nouvelles(bonne ou mauvaise) dès le prochain chapitre...Donc encore quelque jours à tenir! **

**avez vous vus la bonne nouvelle d'hier? DIFFUSION INÉDITE DE LA SAISON 5 SUR M6 DES JEUDI A 20H50! *trop contente***

**à très vite...**

**Neferete.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Et bien nous y voila... la fin de l'angoisse...les prochains chapitres devaient, enfin! vous apaisez, fini le sang, fini les cliffhanger à deux balle, place au Densi pure et dure...**

**dans ma dernière fic "un retour mouvementé" certains d'autre vous avez regrettés qu'il n'y est pas eu plus d'interaction entre eux, alors voila, je me rattrape ces derniers chapitres devraient vous convenir,même si je suis une DensiAddict, je ne suis pas très alaise avec ce sujet là! car (comme à chaque fois) j'ai toujours peur d'être hors caractère, surtout que nous les avons pas encore vus évoluer en tant que couple...donc j'espère que ce couple vous plairas...**

**merci à Rocky pour toute son aide et merci aussi à vous et aux Guest pour vos reviews!**

**bonne lecture et à plus bas...**

**Nef**

* * *

Chapitre 15

Sam était déjà arrivé au hangar quand Callen revint.

« Comment vont Kensi et Deeks ? »

« Pas bien, mais ça devrait aller…Kensi est restée seulement une heure au bloc, afin de réparer les dégâts sur sa cuisse, mais cette fois-ci, ils lui ont mis une attelle pour l'empêcher de bouger sa jambe. Elle risque de ne pas être heureuse en voyant ça, à son réveil... Quant à Deeks, la réanimation c'est bien passée, mais subir des électrochocs quand on a déjà deux côtes de cassées, ce n'est pas le mieux. Ils l'ont donc plongé dans un coma artificiel, et il y restera pendant au moins deux à trois jours… »

Une petite voix se fit entendre derrière eux.

« Je suis désolée pour vos amis, agent Callen »

G. se retourna vers Déborah.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser Mademoiselle Grant, bien au contraire, sans vous, ils seraient probablement morts, vous nous avez prévenu à temps… »

« Merci, mais c'est normal, si j'avais laissé faire ça, mon client s'en serait mal sorti. Bien que là, ça sera le cas quand même… et puis j'avoue, que cela m'a fait plaisir de vous aider » dit-elle en souriant.

« On a rarement affaire à des avocats comme vous… » Dit Callen sur le même ton que la jeune femme.

« Je n'en doute pas… Bien… Je dois accompagner mon client en prison…donc, je vais devoir vous laisser… » Elle tendit la main à Sam, puis à Callen.

« Au revoir agent Callen »

« Bon courage pour la suite Mademoiselle Grant »

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Deborah… »

« Et vous, vous pouvez m'appeler G. … » Ils se firent un signe de la tête et Déborah suivit son client, qui était entouré de deux officiers du NCIS.

Quand elle fut sortie, Callen se retourna vers son ami, qui le regardait en souriant.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien… absolument rien… » Il s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la carte de l'avocate. « N'oublies pas ce que tu dois faire… »

* * *

Julia veillait sur sa fille depuis déjà six heures, quand celle-ci se réveilla. Elle eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux et à analyser la situation. Apparemment elle était à nouveau dans sa chambre, elle tourna la tête pour voir sa mère lui sourire.

« Et bien ma grande, on peut dire que tu m'as encore fait une grande peur… »

« Maman... haaaa ma jambe…. » Grimasse-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de la bouger, ils l'ont immobilisé pour éviter que la blessure ne se ré-ouvre encore une fois. Tu risques d'avoir une belle cicatrice… »

Bien que Kensi écouta attentivement sa mère, une partie d'elle se mit à paniquer.

« Deeks ! Comment va-t-il ?

« Calmes toi Kensi, il va bien, rassures toi… »

« Comment ça « rassures toi ? » la dernière fois que je l'ai vu il ne respirait plus… »

« Il va bien, je te promets, tu es arrivée à temps pour lui ma chérie. Il n'a pas était privé d'oxygène trop longtemps…mais la réanimation lui a fêlé une autre côte… ils l'ont plongé dans un coma artificiel pour éviter qu'il ne souffre de trop »

« Dans le coma ?... »

« C'est un coma maitrisé par les médecins, ça va aller… »

Mais elle ne fut tout de même pas soulagée pour autant « je dois le voir Maman… »

« Oui, je comprends et les médecins aussi l'ont compris. C'est pourquoi dès demain vous serez installés dans la même chambre. Mais pour le moment tu dois te reposer… »

« Mais Maman… »

« Ne discutes pas. Tu as encore perdu pas mal de sang, tu ne seras pas en état de te lever, alors on verra ça demain !

Une nouvelle voix fit son apparition « les mamans sont toujours de bons conseils. Ne l'oubliez jamais Mademoiselle Blye »

« Hetty ! »

« Et bien ma chère, je dois dire que vous revenez de loin encore une fois… Je reviens de la chambre de Monsieur Deeks, et votre Maman à raison, il va bien. Donc… jusqu'à demain je veux que vous vous préoccuper de vous. Je me charge de lui pour la nuit. Il ne sera pas seul… »

Kensi se résigna à faire confiance en sa patronne. De toute façon elle était tellement épuisée qu'elle ne mit pas longtemps à se rendormir…

Quand elle se réveilla, le lendemain matin, elle était seule dans sa chambre. En même temps, les heures des visites ne commençaient pas avant treize heures trente, mais une aide-soignante lui apporta son petit déjeuner. Elle n'avait rien mangé la veille et elle mourait littéralement de faim. Elle dévora ses œufs brouillés et but son jus d'orange. Hetty entra à ce moment-là :

« Ha ! Vous êtes réveillée, comment allez-vous ? »

« Bonjour Hetty, ça va mieux avec le ventre plein… »Sourit-elle « comment va-t-il ? »

Hetty sourit à son tour « il va bien Mademoiselle Blye. Aussi bien que la belle au bois dormant pouvait l'être lors de son sommeil… »

Kensi ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire « et quand pourrais-je voir la belle au bois dormant ?... »

« Vous ne perdez pas le nord ma chère. Ils vont venir vous chercher après vos soins… »

« Merci Hetty… »

Effectivement une fois qu'on lui avait refait son pansement, un brancardier vint la chercher et il l'installa directement dans la chambre de son compagnon. Elle le revit enfin et effectivement il avait l'air bien, serein même. Un immense soulagement la submergea. Le brancardier l'installa à côté du lit.

« Pourriez-vous nous rapprocher un peu plus… ? »

« Je suis désolé, mais ce n'est pas possible il faut laisser de l'espace pour l'équipe de soins »

Pourquoi sa question devenait-elle d'un coup si ridicule ? « Euh ! Oui… désolé … »dit-elle tristement. L'homme quitta la pièce.

Hetty l'avait suivi dans sa nouvelle chambre. Kensi regardait son partenaire et elle commença à pleurer.

« Eh bien, et bien, mademoiselle Blye qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? »

« Il est là, je peux le voir, mais je ne peux même pas le toucher ! Parce qu'on m'oblige à rester dans ce putain de lit, il est juste à côté, merde ! … » Dit-elle frustrée.

« Vous en avez, pour trois jours d'immobilisation, après vous pourrez vous déplacer en béquille… et je vous conseille d'écouter vos médecins si vous ne voulez pas prolonger votre alitement »

Kensi se calma, et après tout, elle était quand même auprès de lui…

Durant deux jours leur chambre fut que très rarement vide. Arrivé la fin des visites, l'équipe hospitalière, était même obligée de mettre les derniers visiteurs à la porte. Même si elle appréciait leur visite, elle chérissait les moments où elle pouvait être seule avec Deeks. Demain elle pourra enfin se lever. Demain ils vont enfin le sortir de ce coma et demain elle pourra enfin le toucher… c'est sur ces dernières pensées qu'elle s'endormit.

Le lendemain elle fut réveillée par l'odeur du café que la jeune aide-soignante lui apporta.

« Je suis désolée, Mademoiselle Blye de vous réveiller, mais le kiné m'a demandé que vous mangiez de bonne heure pour qu'il puisse vous faire marcher… »

« Ce n'est rien Julie, bien au contraire c'est une bonne nouvelle… » La jeune femme sortit de la chambre et Kensi mangea rapidement. Quinze minutes plus tard le Kiné entra dans la chambre.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle Blye, je m'appelle Tom… Alors ! Nous allons pouvoir nous mettre au travail… »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, j'ai juste une grande plaie qui recouvre à présent une grande partie de ma cuisse… rien qui demande de rééducation »

« Je suis là plus pour vous faire voir comment vous devriez marcher, pour éviter d'abimer vos sutures »

« Je pense que mon atèle devrait m'aider à le comprendre puisque je ne dois pas la quitter… »

Le kiné sourit à la situation « Je vois que j'ai affaire à une dure à cuire… Je veux bien vous laisser faire, mais si vous me dites dans deux jours que vous avez mal au dos, j'y serai pour rien et puis je dois aussi voir pour votre épaule, car là il y aura de la vraie rééducation à faire… »

Kensi regarda le kiné ainsi que la béquille qu'il avait apporté avec lui « ok ! Du moment que je peux me déplacer… »

« Alors allons-y… » Il aida sa patiente à se lever et lui apprit à bien équilibrer sa marche pour éviter de trop solliciter son dos et aussi éviter de transférer la douleur dans son épaule. Ils firent plusieurs allers et retours dans le couloir de l'étage. Quand ils revinrent dans la chambre un médecin était en train d'ausculter Deeks.

« Mademoiselle Blye ! Et bien je suis ravi de vous voir debout »

« Comment va-t-il aujourd'hui ? »

« Très bien »sourit-il « je viens de lui retirer l'IV de sédation, il devrait, logiquement, se réveiller dans la journée… »

Kensi sourit à la nouvelle « merci Docteur ! »

« Je vous en prie… » Le médecin quitta la chambre

« Et bien mademoiselle Blye, que de bonnes nouvelles aujourd'hui… »

« Effectivement Tom, merci… »Dit-elle en se rasseyant sur son lit.

« hoooo ne croyez pas que j'en ai fini avec vous, même si vous m'avez prouvé que vous étiez capable de vous déplacer comme il le faut, il faut que je m'occupe de votre épaule et là ça risque de ne pas vous plaire »

« Sérieux ?... ha ! Vous voulez ma mort … »dit-elle sans sérieux.

« …non ! Croyez-moi ce n'est pas le cas… » Rigola-t-il.

« J'ai juste besoin de rester auprès de mon ami… » Dit-elle suppliante.

« J'en ai pas pour longtemps, dix minutes maximum… » Kensi se résigna et subit dix minute de pure torture… »

* * *

« Et bien mademoiselle Blye vous avez bien travaillé… »

« Dit le bourreau… Vous pouvez m'appeler Kensi… »

« Très bien… Kensi, je vous laisse à présent. Profitez bien de votre ami… »

« Merci Tom ! »

Enfin elle put s'asseoir à côté de son petit ami, certes elle devait surélever sa jambe pour éviter de tirer sur sa blessure, mais au moins elle était proche de lui. Elle lui prit la main pour ne plus la quitter de la journée…

* * *

**vous voilà enfin tranquille? même si Deeks n'est pas encore réveillé(ce réveillera-il ?;p), je me suis adoucie! non?**

**à jeudi (le jours de la reprise sur M6!)**

**Neferete**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bon, rappelez vous! plus de sadisme dans cette fic dorénavant!donc si vous n'attendiez que ça, et bien, passer votre chemin...:p**

**et oui à présent vous allez voir mon coter toute douce et toute gentille! ;p mais je suis prête à faire une petite fin alternatif, pour les plus sadique d'entre vous...mais avant tout il reste ces trois chapitres...**

**Merci à vous tous pour tout vos compliments, je vous adore!merci à ma fidèle Rockandlol (bien, pas bougé tu auras un sucre...;p)**

**bonne lecture et à plus bas!**

**Nef**

* * *

Chapitre 16

Quand Callen entra dans la chambre vers quatorze heures, Kensi s'était endormie en tenant la main de Deeks. Bien qu'il n'avait jamais douté des sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre, avant même que les intéressés soient eux même au courant. Il ne les avait pas encore vu exprimer un geste tendre l'un vers l'autre, surtout venant de Kensi. Certes, il avait vu des inquiétudes démesurées pour des coéquipiers, mais il s'avoua qu'il aura du mal à s'y habituer et il sourit à cette pensée.

Il s'approcha de sa jeune collègue et lui toucha l'épaule.

« Hey ! Kens'… »

Kensi se réveilla en sursaut « Hein ? Ha ! Callen, tu cherches à me faire faire une crise cardiaque ?

« Au moins tu es déjà sur place… » Plaisanta-t-il.

« Ha, ha ! Tu ne changes pas avec ton humour… »

« On ne se refait pas… » Sourit-il « je viens te ramener ça… » Il lui tendit un sachet en papier kraft. Elle déballa le petit paquet et se retrouva avec son couteau dans les mains.

« La scientifique en a fini avec, donc, j'ai pensé que tu en aurais envie… »

Elle regarda ce couteau qu'elle avait confié à Deeks, il y a déjà plusieurs mois de ça. Ce couteau qui l'avait blessé, mais qui lui avait aussi, sauvé la vie. Un couteau ne pouvait pas tuer son propriétaire ! Non ? Elle s'amusa de sa remarque…

« Ça va ? » demanda Callen en voyant son amie plonger dans ses pensées.

« Ouais, merci Callen … Alors ? C'est fini ? »

« Oui Kens' c'est fini… Sanchez est en prison à attendre son jugement et avec ce que l'on a, il n'en sortira probablement pas… »

Elle regarda son chef d'équipe avec attention « tu me dis pas tout… »

Il sourit « non, c'est vrai… et bien… nous avons laissé penser, qu'il avait balancé Emmy Molinaro, ce qui n'est pas entièrement faux, puisqu'il nous a révélé sa planque… »

Kensi sourit à cette remarque, rigola même…

« Quoi ? … »

« Je pensais à ce que Sam m'a dit hier… »

Il la regarda soupçonneux « Sam ?... il t'a dit quoi ? »

« Mademoiselle Déborah Grant ! Une super avocate il parait… »

« Ha c'est pas vrai ! Je vais le tuer !... » Dit-il en jurant.

« Alors ?... »

« Alors… elle a été relevée du dossier Sanchez, on lui aurait reproché de prendre parti pour le NCIS … »

« Ho ! Vraiment ? et quel parti ? »

« Ha, ha ! Très drôle Kensi… »

Kensi reprit son sérieux « tu sais G., on a un boulot qui nous laisse peu de temps pour notre « vie » privée…Si elle te plaît alors fonces et arrêtes de te poser des questions à la con, je sais que tu traines des valises un peu trop lourde, sur tes épaules. Mais à trop te concentrer sur ton boulot, tu vas t'y perdre et finir comme… »

« Hetty ?... »

« Oula ! Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dit » dit-elle en rigolant « Je suis sérieuse G., je me suis prise la tête avec ça pendant des années, mais maintenant il est hors de question que je passe à côté… »

« Whaaaa qu'avez-vous fait de Kensi ? »

« Haha… »

« Ça à l'air cool… » Dit-il en regardant les mains jointes de ses amis…

« Et bien j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'en profiter… mais je suis sûre que c'est le cas… »

« Je l'espère pour vous… Mais tout ça risque d'être difficile à gérer. Je ne veux pas casser ton moral Kens', mais… crois-moi, il n'y a rien de simple quand on travaille ensemble… »

Kensi baissa la tête « Oui, je sais, mais…on doit quand même essayer… je sais que tu as déjà eu une mauvaise expérience et que même Sam et Michelle ont dû faire des concessions, mais je me dis qu'il est possible de faire avec… et si ce n'est pas le cas, alors on trouvera une solution, je ne veux pas passer à côté de ça Callen… »

« Je comprends… Alors je vous souhaite de faire en sorte que ça marche.»

« Oui… Mais avant, on va d'abord attendre que la belle au bois dormant se réveille… »

« Il ne devrait pas tarder ? »

« Non, logiquement… Mais c'est Deeks, il ne fait jamais rien comme les autres… »

Callen sourit à sa collègue « je vais vous laisser… tiens nous au courant… » Il s'apprêta à sortir.

« Toi aussi… » Il se retourna le questionnant du regard.

« De quoi ?... »

« Déborah… »

« Haha bien joué Kens ! À plus » et il sortit de la chambre.

Il fallut deux heures de plus à Deeks pour que des signes de réveil se fassent ressentir, et une heure encore en plus, pour qu'il puisse enfin ouvrir les yeux, mais il fut vite ébloui par la lumière et essaya de mettre sa main devant ses yeux pour en cacher les rayons agressifs de la lumière artificielle. Mais quelque chose l'en empêcha, il regarda sa main et vit qu'elle était prise, par une autre main…

« Kens' ?... »

Elle sursauta « encore » à la voix de son coéquipier, puis se leva, tant bien que mal « Deeks ! Hey ! Il t'en a fallut du temps » elle lui caressa les cheveux.

« whaaaa c'est le plus beau des réveils auquel j'ai eu droit !»

« Tu es encore un peu drogué, tu risques de planer un peu… »

« C'est clair, car j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être au paradis…dis ? On n'est pas mort ?… »

Kensi sourit à sa remarque « Non, on est bien vivant » mais elle abaissa son regard.

« Kens ? Ça va ? »

« Tu as failli mourir deux fois, en moins de vingt-quatre heures de temps Deeks. Une fois en arrivant ici sur la table d'opération et une deuxième fois… » Elle se perdit dans ses pensées.

« Kens… »

« …Emmy… elle est venue pour finir le travail, quand je l'ai vu penchée sur toi…j'étais…terrorisée… »

« Mais… je suis là, j'ai mal partout et j'ai l'impression d'avoir été piétinée par une douzaine d'éléphants…mais… » Il serra sa main « … je suis sûr que c'est grâce à toi… »

Kensi embrassa son petit ami puis elle lui sourit « elle nous embêtera plus… »

Même si Deeks avait été heureux de ce geste de tendresse, il ne put rendre un sourire à Kensi.

« Ça va ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Elle… Elle n'était pas… comme cela… J'ai du mal à croire qu'elle se disait être elle-même. Je sais qu'avec ce que je partageais avec elle, j'ai pu ne pas remarquer qui elle était vraiment, mais… »

« Chut ! Tu n'as pas à te poser ces questions Deeks, ce n'est pas toi, mais elle….Emmy a bien caché son jeu et tu en étais au début de ta carrière et… tu étais probablement amoureux et… »

« Non, Kens… je veux dire… je tenais vraiment à elle, peut-être que même à l'époque, je pensais être amoureux, mais…» il la regarda dans les yeux « je sais à présent que c'était loin d'être le cas… »

Ils étaient tellement pris dans le regard l'un de l'autre, qu'ils n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir.

« Ha ! Je vois que vous êtes enfin réveillé, monsieur Deeks » Déclara le médecin, mais voyant qu'il n'obtient pas de réponse, il remarqua qu'il venait sûrement de déranger le petit couple « je suis désolé de vous dérangez, mais je vais devoir vous examinez »

Deeks et Kensi descendirent de leur petit nuage.

« Oui désolé Docteur, on ne vous a pas entendu entrer » s'excusa Kensi.

« Ce n'est rien, je comprends et c'est moi qui suis désolé, mais… je dois malheureusement vous obligez à faire une pause… » Sourit-il. « Très bien monsieur Deeks voyons comment vous allez… »

* * *

**Haaaaaa enfin il est réveille! il en à mis du temps! NON MAIS! **

**C'est vrais que cette fic pourrais très bien finir là, mais, que voulez-vous , avec autant de sadisme avant, j'avais besoin de réconfort, donc encore deux chapitres!**

**à samedi **

**Neferete**


	17. Chapter 17

**Et voila l'avant (petit)dernière chapitre, pas d'action, mais une petite discussion entre Hetty et Deeks...mais de quoi vont-ils parler?**

**Merci à tous encore et toujours pour tout vos review ,,je tien aussi à remercier tous les Guest qui me laissent des messages auxquelles je ne peut malheureusement pas répondre personnellement... Merci à Rocky qui finalement préfère le chocolat au petit sucre...**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Neferete**

* * *

Chapitre 17

Cela faisait maintenant près de trois jours qu'il s'était réveillé, mais il n'avait pas encore pus se lever. Avant tout parce qu'il était encore branché par plusieurs fils et surtout parce que ses côtes ne l'auraient jamais laissé se lever, au risque de lui déclencher de violentes douleurs… La position assise était déjà dure à supporter, alors debout n'en parlons pas… Mais les médecins lui avaient déjà dit qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à le débrancher et il pourra ainsi commencer à se lever. Même s'il était ravi, il ne s'en réjouissait pas pour autant, car tout cela risquerait de résonner dans la douleur et la souffrance. Deux mots trop étroitement liés… Mais après plus d'une semaine d'alitement les médecins lui avaient dit que ses côtes pourraient supporter un peu de marche, dans la limite, bien entendu, du possible, ce serait bête de retomber et de s'abimer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà…

Hetty entra dans la chambre

« Bonjour Monsieur Deeks… »

« Hey ! Bonjour Hetty »

Elle regarda dans la chambre « Mademoiselle Blye n'est pas ici ? »

« Non, elle est en séance de torture avec son Kiné … »

« Bien, cela tombe bien, car je voulais vous parler… »

Deeks la regarda en sourcillent « Ah oui ? Je dois m'en inquiéter ? »

« Non Monsieur Deeks, rassurez-vous. Mais les différents événements de ces dernières semaines, m'ont fait réfléchir un peu… »

« Ok… Là je vais m'inquiéter… »

La vielle femme sourit à la remarque de son ancien employé « Bien… Je reprends… Je commence à réfléchir à l'avenir, Monsieur Deeks, et je dois dire qu'il était peut-être temps, mes jours aux seins du NCIS touchent bientôt à la fin et... »

« Euh Hetty ! Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir entendre ce que vous voulez dire… Je veux dire vous et OSP sont deux choses qui ne peuvent pas être dissociées et… »

« Allez-vous me laisser finir monsieur Deeks !... Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais partir tout de suite, mais il est temps que j'y réfléchisse… Donc, il y a pas mal de chose que je dois « mettre au clair » avant de partir, car une fois partie, je ne pourrais aucunement prendre de décision au sein de notre agence, c'est pour cela que je vous ai apporté ceci… » Elle lui tendit un dossier, qu'il feuilleta.

« Vous avez fouillé dans mes affaires, Hetty… »

« Quand vous êtes parti, vous n'avez pas emporté grand-chose avec vous… il a bien fallu que je stocke certaines de vos affaires avant que vous les récupériez… »

« Ouais, cette mission s'est décidée un peu vite et… le reste aussi… » Dit-il en se grattant la nuque nerveusement.

« Bates a accepté votre retour avec nous… seulement moi, je ne veux plus avoir affaire avec la police… c'est pourquoi je vous demande de signer ces documents… »

« Hetty… on a déjà parlé… »

« Oui ! Il y a trois ans de cela… il est temps de prendre une décision Monsieur Deeks, car si vous voulez revenir au NCIS, ça sera en tant qu'agent… »

« Ça s'appelle du chantage ça, Hetty… »

« Non, plutôt un ultimatum, vous n'aurez pas d'autre chance, car quand je ne serai plus là, la seule façon de rejoindre le NCIS, ce sera par le chemin habituel et il vous faudra du temps pour rejoindre l'OSP après cela… »

« C'est du favoritisme c'est ça ? » sourit-il

« Disons que c'est une façon de passer par la grande porte… qu'est-ce qui vous retient Monsieur Deeks ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment à vrai dire… La police m'a beaucoup donné au début et… »

« Mais vous ne leur devez plus rien monsieur Deeks, vous êtes libre de choisir… voulez-vous que tout cela se reproduise ? Car à chaque que fois que vous partez pour la police, il y a toujours quelque chose qui cloche… »

« Avec le NCIS aussi… » S'amusa-t-il

« Ce n'est pas faux, mais au moins ici vous avez des amis… »

« Et bien plus… en effet… » Il feuilleta le dossier qu'Hetty lui avait déjà confié il y a trois ans « j'aurais une voiture de fonction ? » Plaisanta-t-il.

« Tous les avantages liés à votre fonction, oui ! »

Il réfléchit pendant deux minutes, c'est vrai qu'il n'y aurait que des avantages à devenir un agent, déjà plus de mission pour la LAPD, mais finit les blagues sur les flics…enfin, il aura sûrement droit à du « le bleu » ou autre nom de nouvelle recrue, mais peu importe, après tout… il prit le stylo qu'Hetty lui tendait et signa son nouveau contrat…

« Bienvenue parmi nous agents Deeks ! » félicita Hetty

« Agents Deeks… ça sonne bien »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il sonne bien ? » demanda Kensi en entrant dans la chambre.

« Euh ! Rien ! Comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Bien… » Elle se tourna vers sa patronne «Bonjour Hetty ! »

« Bonjour mademoiselle Blye » elle regarda son jeune Agent « et bien je vois que vous avez été libérée de vos atèles… »

« Effectivement, mon épaule va me faire souffrir pendant encore au moins deux semaines, mais je peux marcher librement… enfin… »

« J'en suis heureuse ma chère, très bien, je vais vous laisser. J'ai quelques paperasses à faire » elle donna un clin d'œil à Deeks « au revoir… »

Kensi et Deeks rendirent le salut à Hetty, puis la jeune femme se retourna vers son amant « c'était quoi ça ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Deeks, elle t'a fait un clin d'œil ! Vous avez parlé de quoi ? »

« Ho ! Et bien j'aimerai qu'on attende pour ça, si ça ne te dérange pas »

Elle le regarda avec un mélange de doute et d'angoisse « qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? »

« Rien, Kens', je te jure, enfin… si mais rien de grave, bien au contraire… » Il se mit à sourire.

« Très bien… même si ça me rassure un peu je ne suis pas pour autant tranquille. Toi et Hetty faisant des cachoteries y'a de quoi s'inquiéter… Non ? »

« Non, franchement y' a pas de quoi ! » et il lui donna un sourire auquel elle ne put résister…

Dès le lendemain les médecins avaient enfin « libéré » Deeks de ses « liens » et il lui fallut pas loin de dix minutes pour essayer de se lever, Kensi était à ses côtés, même si elle aurait déjà pu quitter l'hôpital elle avait préféré rester auprès de son partenaire. Les premiers pas de Deeks n'étaient pas très francs, mais en moins de deux heures, il avait su donner de très bon progrès. Suffisamment pour que les médecins pensent à le faire sortir dès le lendemain. Certes il ne pourra pas reprendre le travail avant au moins trois à quatre semaines, presque la même période que Kensi à une semaine près… Ils avaient décidé de rester ensemble pour s'entraider, enfin, pas seulement. Ils avaient quand même passé plus de quatre mois loin l'un de l'autre et les retrouvailles ne s'étaient pas vraiment passées comme ils auraient souhaité. Même si dans leurs états, ils ne pourraient pas vraiment profiter à fond de leur « relation ». Mais qu'importe, ils allaient enfin passer du temps ensemble, seuls…

* * *

**Ha! enfin ils vont pouvoir ce retrouver tout seuls... ça fessais un certain moment qu'ils en rêvaient, mais que va leur apporter, la vie à deux pendant cette convalescence?**

**à mardi pour le dernier chapitre.**

**Biz**

**Neferete**


	18. Chapter 18

**Et bien nous y voilà! Le dernier chapitre de cette fic! **

**Ce fut, un très agréable moment, je tien à vous remercier tous du soutient que vous m'avez apporté. J'espère que cette histoire vous a plus. Je me suis aperçus que vous étiez bien plus enthousiaste quand il s'agissait de chapitre angoissant, je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire BANDE DE SADIQUE! Mais rassurez-vous, mon coter sadique est en train de resurgir, car je me suis mis à écrire ma quatrièmes histoires, qui sera une suite de cela, sans l'être vraiment...lol! Elle mettra plus en avant Callen et il y aura surement moins de Densi… (Bah oui ! chacun son tour !) J'en suis au quatrième chapitre et il y a déjà deux blessés hihihihihih**

**Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais vous avez un dernier chapitre à lire...**

**À plus bas**

**Nef**

* * *

chapitre 18

Deeks et Kensi étaient enfin sortis de l'hôpital. Ils avaient décidé de passer leurs convalescences, chez Kensi, habitant un plein pied c'était plus logique… Nell les y avait accompagnés et elle avait même pensé à leur faire quelques courses avec Éric pour qu'ils soient tranquilles pour au moins trois jours. Même si, au fond, beaucoup de plats en livraison furent commandés… Si la vie commune ne fut pas dans leur habitude avant cela, ils y prirent goût, sûrement parce que, pour le moment, ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter de faire les courses et le ménage. et c'était surment grâce à la femme de ménage qu'Hetty leur avait attribué pour quelques jours. Ils étaient sur leurs petits nuages et ils ne comptaient pas en descendre rapidement.

La rééducation pour Kensi touchait à sa fin, même si le muscle de sa cuisse la faisait encore souffrir un peu, elle commença progressivement à reprendre une activité physique, même si elle ne pouvait pas courir plus de trois kilomètres, c'était déjà un bel effort. Quant à son épaule, elle arrivait à bien la bouger. Certes il faudrait encore qu'elle évite de porter quoi que ce soit, mais les progrès étaient là, ce qui la rassura au plus haut point, puisque dans une semaine elle devait reprendre le travail. Bien que ça ne l'étonnerait pas qu'Hetty lui interdise le terrain pour un moment.

Quant à Deeks que ça soit sa rééducation respiratoire ou physique cela prenait plus de temps, ce qui le frustrait car il ne pouvait pas faire plus de deux cents mètres sans être complétement épuisé. Il avait l'impression d'être un petit vieux, même sa démarche, parfois, pouvait y faire penser et de voir partir Kensi pour son footing quotidien sans pouvoir l'accompagner, le rendait dépressif au point de vouloir pousser Kensi à rester avec lui. Mais il n'eut droit qu'à des « pauvre Bébé » à chaque fois qu'il se plaignait, faut dire qu'il restait un homme avant tout et en tant que tel, il prenait le droit de se plaindre. Mais, là où certaines personnes seraient déjà agacées de ce comportement, Kensi fut plutôt étrangement patiente. Certes, elle ne se priverait pour rien au monde de sa petit activité sportive, mais elle prenait quand même plaisir à prendre soins de son petit-ami, même si parfois son côté bad-ass reprenait le dessus, pour pousser Deeks à bouger de son appartement. Et heureusement, car même s'il était à chaque fois trainé de force par Kensi pour leur « marche » quotidienne, il pouvait se rendre compte que tous les jours il arrivait à aller de plus en plus loin. Autant dire que sans Kensi, il serait en train de trainer dans son appart' maudissant tout sur son passage…

Malheureusement pour eux certaines activités dites « d'adulte » étaient encore difficile à entreprendre. Même si ils s'étaient essayés plusieurs fois à l'activité, ils n'ont jamais pu aller jusqu'au bout. Ce genre d'hobbies nécessitant un cœur et des poumons en bon état. De plus il ne pouvait ni supporter le poids de sa belle, ni le sien par la même occasion, bref de grands moments de frustration à chaque « essai ».

La veille de la reprise de Kensi, il voulut s'essayer au footing avec sa petite-amie, certes elle ne lui fera pas faire le même parcourt qu'elle, mais il put presque tenir deux kilomètres, un bon début, pour une première course. Autant dire qu'il pouvait être fier de lui. Mais son enthousiasme fut très vite remplacé par de l'appréhension, ce qui n'échappa pas à la jeune femme :

« Ça va Deeks ? »

« euh… ouais, si on veut… »

Kensi le regarda inquiète « Si on veut… quoi ? »

« Eh bien, tu reprends demain et… »

« Deeks on en a déjà parlé, je suis sûre que tout va très bien se… »

« C'est pas de ça que je parle… » Dit-il avec un peu trop de sérieux.

«Oh ! et de quoi tu veux parler ? »

Il s'approcha d'elle « on n'a pas vraiment pris le temps de parler du boulot… car ce qu'il nous est arrivé pourrait très bien recommencer et il faut en parler… »

« Oui, c'est vrai, je sais très bien qu'on devra à un certain moment prendre sur soi et ne pas laisser nos sentiments dictés notre conduite et je te cache pas que ça va être très dur… »

« … surtout si on doit se retrouver encore sous couverture… je veux dire… je sais même pas si je serais capable de faire encore quelque chose qui pourrait te blesser … ce qui s'est passé avec Emmy… »

« Deeks, je comprends ce que tu veux dire, mais tu as raison, le tout c'est de pouvoir en parler, de se faire confiance avant tout … » elle redevint moins sérieuse « …et d'éviter ce genre de désagrément »

Deeks sourit mais se fut loin d'être vraiment franc « et si on ne peut pas l'éviter ? … »

« Je suis persuadée qu'on trouvera une solution… »

« ouais… » il n'était vraiment pas convaincu « … je veux dire que j'y pense souvent, trop souvent et à chaque fois que je t'imagine avec un autre gars ça me fout la gerbe… »

« Tu crois que ça me faisait quoi moi ? Et je ne te parle pas seulement d'Emmy… »

« Oui, et à chaque fois ça finissait par une crise de jalousie de ta part… »Dit-il en souriant.

« Je n'ai pas dit que ça serait facile ! Mais avant Emmy, on ne peut pas dire que la discussion était vraiment notre « truc »… donc, oui il faudra en discuter… à chaque fois !»

« Et si ça doit aller plus loin Kens' ? »

« Ok ! Deeks, tu es carrément en train de te prendre la tête là ! Bon, je ne veux pas te dénigrer, mais en ce qui me concerne, même si il y a eu pour moi quelque moment plutôt inapproprié, ce n'est jamais allé aussi loin, car j'arrivais toujours à trouver une solution et au NCIS on ne te pousse pas à la prostitution ! »

« Ouais, sauf que tu es une nana, une nana qui refuse de coucher ça ne parait pas « bizarre » mais un mec… je ne dis pas que ça devient obligatoire, mais on est obligé de faire certaines choses pour protéger au mieux sa couverture… »

« Je suis sûre que tu arriveras à trouver d'autres solutions Deeks. Tu n'avais rien dans la vie qui t'empêchait de faire ça, mais là c'est différent tu m'as, moi ! Et puis, si cela doit se passer, je serai très bien que ça sera par manque de choix. Je ne dis pas que je fermerais les yeux, au contraire ça sera surement difficile à accepter, mais je sais aussi que ça ne se fera pas de ton plein gré… »

« Kensi ce n'est pas ce que je veux… »

Elle s'approcha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras « Deeks ! Je suis persuadée que ça n'arrivera pas avant un bon moment » Elle lui prit le visage entre les mains « je suis persuadée qu'Hetty ne laissera pas LAPD te récupérer de sitôt… »

Il sourit « ça c'est sûr il y a peu de chance… »

« Oui, Bates en a la trouille ! » dit-elle en rigolant.

« Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec ça… »

« Ah oui ? De quoi tu parles? »

Deeks s'éloigna un peu d'elle pour aller récupérer une petite boite dans son sac et il lui tendit « un petit cadeau…enfin ce n'est pas vraiment un petit cadeau que tu pourras garder avec toi car je ne vais pas pouvoir m'en séparer, mais…enfin bref…ouvre le… »

Kensi prit le cadeau que lui tendit Deeks puis l'ouvrit et fut surprise de voir un insigne du NCIS flambant neuf à l'intérieur « C'est le tien ? »dit-elle surprise.

« Oui, Hetty m'a fait signer le contrat deux jours avant de sortir de l'hôpital et Sam m'a apporté l'insigne il y a deux jours quand tu étais avec le kiné… »

« Whaa, pou…pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? »

« et bien déjà, je voulais avant tous, avoir mon insigne, ainsi que mes nouveaux papiers, et puis je voulais te faire la surprise mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver le bon moment, donc là, je pense que c'est le bon… »

Elle lui lança un sourire « made in Blye », celui qu'il aimait tant et qui l'avait plusieurs fois aidé à surmonter de mauvaise situation, mais elle changea rapidement de comportement pour laisser place à une femme, à l'allure fatale et féline « donc… Agent Deeks… vous ne verrez pas d'objection à ce que je vous dises ce que j'en pense » dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

« Tu es sur de vouloir le dire ? » dit-il sur le même ton.

« Non, pas vraiment, mais je vais te le faire comprendre » elle glissa ses doigts sur les abdos de son homme, montant délicatement sur ses pectoraux, déviant vers les épaules, pour enfin atterrie sur sa nuque. Elle se colla à lui, s'approchant délicatement de ses lèvres, les effleurant à peine. Deeks n'avait qu'à faire le dernier pas. Si le baiser était doux au début il se transforma bien vite en un volcan de désirs. Bien qu'il eut quelques vagues de douleur, cette fois ci, il ne les laissera pas prendre le dessus, il comptait bien aller jusqu'au bout…

* * *

**et voila une fic qui s'achève dans la douceur des draps de Kensi...**

**je suis pas doué pour les scènes d'amour, j'espère que ça vous aura plus quand même...**

**encore merci à vous...**

**merci à mon premier lecteur (mon amoureux) et à ma deuxième lectrice (pas mon amoureuse LOL!mais la plus sympa des correctrices)**

**plein de bisous et à très bientôt j'espère...**

**Neferete**


End file.
